Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of the Secrets
by thedemigodsinthebluepolicebox
Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems?
1. The Seven Answer a Call Again

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is their more to their mission then what it seems? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will. **

**NOTE: This takes place after Heroes Olympus, if you didn't guess.**

**Chapter 1: The Seven Answer a Call…Again**

"Excuse me?"

Percy's voice pierced through the heavy silence. The other demigods stared at Chiron with stunned gazes. Chiron stared back with no expression on his face. Leo nervously tapped his fingers on the table.

"You're saying we are getting sent back in time?" His voice was just as nervous as the tapping of his fingers.

"Yes."

"To England?"

"Yes."

"As eleven year olds."

"Pretty much."

"To go to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that is named after a pig's skin disease."

"Mhmm."

"To help fight a war that has already happened but hasn't even started yet"

"Sure."

"And we get to become witches and wizards."

"That is correct, Leo Valdez."

"I'm in." Leo threw his hands in the air with a wide smile. His fellow demigods gave him a are-you-crazy-look, but that didn't bother him, he was used to be given that look. "Give me magical powers and I'd do anything."

"That is good to hear. In two hours, I will expect you to be back here with your bags packed with things you want to bring; clothes will be provided for you at your new home. When you get here Mr. D will give you each a pearl that will transport you to your house location. You will also obtain the basic knowledge of witches and wizards. Your guide and guardian will be Gleeson Hedge and no, Percy, we can not change that. You shall receive Hogwarts letters the next day, inviting you for the school year with a first year shopping list. Headmaster Dumbledore is aware of you coming and why you are there. If anybody wants to know, you are American witches and wizards whose parents sent you to Hogwarts because of all the good things they heard about it. With the first year shopping list, Coach Hedge will take you to Diagon Alley where you will get your wands, your robes, yours books, and your basic supplies. Make sure to read 'Hogwarts: a History', _all_ of you. The books you get will automatically translate to whatever language that person needs, examples: Percy; Ancient Greek, Jason; Latin, Piper; English, ect. Any questions?"

The demigods soaked in that information and mentally deciphered the quest in each of their own ways. It was a pretty far-fetched quest, certainly different then any of the ones they got before.

"We don't really have a choice about this quest, do we?" Percy asked.

"No, not really." Chiron had a twinkle in his eyes.

"How long are we gonna stay?" Piper voiced her thoughts.

"However long it takes."

"I expect we are going to age as we go along." Annabeth waited for confirmation.

"Yes. When you return to this world it will have only been seconds since you been gone, you'll be the same age as you are now with most likely years of extra memory."

"How will we know when it's time to go?" Jason asked, concerned.

"You'll know." Chiron smiled at the thought.

"If we die, we won't come back. Is that correct?" Percy, always the optimist, asked. Everyone looked at him with a frown, having avoided that thought for as long as they could. Chiron hesitated.

"Yes, you can get hurt, you can die, so be careful."

The demigods looked down with grave expressions on their faces at the thought of death in an unfamiliar place. That wasn't an unfamiliar _thought_, though.

"Is that all?"

The demigods remained silent. Chiron dismissed them. They left the ping pong table without protest and reunited with the warm air and the sunlight outside. They waited a few seconds to adjust to the sunlight and then kept on walking to the cabins.

Percy's hand was wrapped in Annabeth's own. They swung their hands like two children would and shared a light smile, letting out a small laugh in unison.

Jason simply swung his arm around Piper's waste and she leaned into him. "If I knew, before we came all the way here from Camp Jupiter, that we were going on a quest to a magical world that we have to go to the past for, I'm not sure I would've accepted."

"Tell me about it." Hazel voiced from her spot next to Frank.

Leo broke through Hazel and Frank-causing the couple to look startled-and put his arms around both of their shoulders. He smiled at both of them with a crazy grin. They did not smile back.

"You guys aren't looking at the bright side of this." Leo exclaimed. "Magical powers! We are getting magical powers! We're becoming witches and wizards with magical powers! What did I want to be when I was grown up? A wizard!"

"Sorry, Leo, that we don't want to be turned into eleven-year-olds and be stuck at a castle for gods know how many years." Piper shot out.

"A _magical _castle." Leo pointed out.

Piper rolled her eyes, but had a friendly smile on. The others laughed at Leo's antics.

"We better get packing, remember: _no clothing_." Annabeth said, still holding a smile through her orders.

The demigods split their separate ways and began packing up photos, gifts, ambrosia, and nectar, anything they could think of that they would need. They brought their weapons just in case, but knew they probably won't be able to use them or _have_ to use them.

Part of the deal was they no longer registered as demigods in monster's books. They would be just witches and wizards instead. The only bad part of that was that their demigod powers would be replaced by being able to do spells and stuff along those lines.

Everybody who had siblings made sure to explain a basic idea of where they were going and saying goodbye, just in case. Their only reassurance was to tell their siblings that if all went well; they would see each other in seconds. They did not mention what would happen if they died in the past.

Two hours later, the demigods were gathered at the Big House around the ping pong table again, bags in hands or on shoulders or both. They looked at Coach Hedge, Chiron, and Mr. D, all waiting for the demigods.

Mr. D glared at them. "Peter Johnson, John Green, Annabelle Chance, Petra McCain, Leonardo Valadez, Harriet Lavender, and Fedro Zing, late; as usual."

Nobody commented on the wrong names. Percy knew he did it on purpose, just to make it seem like he didn't care.

"Take a pearl; I guess you were already informed on what they do." Mr. D said like they were children.

Percy rolled his eyes at the dramatics. Leo stepped forward first. "Hit me up!"

Mr. D looked like Leo just dribbled on his shirt. "Gladly." Mr. D glanced at Chiron. "But, I'm afraid I'll just get punished longer if I hit you."

Leo's smile was wiped off his face. "Not exactly what I meant." He muttered.

Mr. D handed Leo a purple pearl and he looked to his friends. "See you on the other side." He crushed the pearl with a wild grin. Purple tendrils appeared from under the foot that stomped on the pearl. Slowly, from the foot up, he dissolved into purple mist until his smile was the last thing to disappear in the air.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, you're next." Mr. D ordered when no one stepped forward. Piper, with wide eyes, stepped forward. She collected the purple pearl from his hand and put it in front of her feet. With one look at Jason, she stomped on it. Just like Leo, purple tendrils came from under the foot and dissolved her into purple mist.

Coach Hedge stepped up after that, hands on his furry hips. He accepted the purple pearl as Mr. D raised his eyebrow with an amused look as if the thought of the satyr turning into purple dust pleased him. Coach Hedge dropped the pearl in front of him and then kicked it in the air; the purple tendrils turned him into mist before he could even touch the ground.

Jason stepped forward bravely. Mr. D rolled his eyes. Jason collected the purple pearl and then put it on the ground in front of him. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes before stomping with all his force onto the pearl. He was changed into mist just as the others had before him.

"Son of Mars, you're up!" Frank took a step forward with a very manly squeak. He took the purple pearl, turned it over in his hands and then placed it in front of him just as he had seen the others do. He closed his eyes before stomping on it and then proceeding to turn into the purple mist.

Hazel, with a sigh, took a step forward. She put the purple pearl at her feet and counted to three before stepping on the pearl. The purple tendrils began turning her into purple mist until just one strand of hair was left and then nothing at all.

"Ladies first." Percy commented as they were the only two left. Annabeth looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged. She punched him on the shoulder. He rubbed where she punched him before mouthing "Ow."

With all the attitude she could conjure up, she collected the pearl from Mr. D. Then she put it at her feet and, with one glance at Percy who gave her a lopsided smile, she stomped on the pearl. The purple tendrils swallowed her up and then she was just mist disappearing in the air.

Percy was last; he took a step forward with confidence. Goodbye America, hello England.

"Don't trip." Mr. D commented briskly.

"Whatever." Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed the last purple pearl.

He put it by his feet and then got his foot ready to stomp on it. Just as his foot made contact with the pearl, Mr. D spoke up with a solemn face.

"Good luck, Percy Jackson, you're going to need it."

But, before Percy could comment on how Mr. D got his name right, he turned into purple mist and his vision went black. His stomach dropped.

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	2. The Letter to Hogwarts

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will. I also (obviously) don't own the letter of introduction to Hogwarts. **

**Chapter 2: The Letter to Hogwarts**

The full moon was high in the dark sky, shining. A mile away from the dead end of a dirt road, blocked by tall grass, a huge house stood tall. An owl on the patio hooted, before flying away, becoming a silhouette in the night sky.

The huge house was empty of all living things. It was also very lonely, just a random house on a side road that doesn't even take you all the way to the house, just half way. It didn't look like much, just a tall, old ranch house surrounded by fields of tall grass except the large circle around it. On the inside, it was filled with furniture. Downstairs, there was a kitchen, living room, dining room, storage closets, two bathrooms, and a door to the porch. Upstairs, it had three more bathrooms, six bedrooms, and another storage closet. The house looked like it had never been touched before.

_Whoosh. _A scrawny, Latino, eleven-year-old boy formed out of purple mist in the middle of the living room. He looked around, confused. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes. His features were all impish. He was wearing suspenders with a white button up t-shirt and jean pants with worn out sneakers. A tool belt was around his waist. A backpack was swung onto his shoulder.

"They shrunk my clothing?" Leo Valdez looked down with an impressed look. "Cool!"

_Whoosh. _A Native American, eleven-year-old girl with her hair in a side braid with white feathers, held her stomach. She was wearing a Camp Halfblood shirt with a pair of jean pants. She had a bag in her hand and a bag on her shoulder.

"Ugh." Piper McLean groaned as she studied her self and her surroundings. She was not happy with this arrangement or the lingering sickness.

_Whoosh. _A normal satyr crashed to the floor with a loud bang. He got up just as quickly though and got his bat at the ready. His curly hair was stuck under a baseball hat. He wore his orange polo shirt with pride.

"Aw, the least they could've done was give me something to fight." Coach Hedge complained.

_Whoosh. _A blonde, eleven year old boy appeared with close eyes. Slowly he opened one and then the other. His tan skin wasn't as muscular as he was as a teenager. He wore a purple shirt and a pair of worn out jeans with shoes that were in the same state. He had a backpack on.

"Wow, Pipes, you're small." Jason commented after shaking his head a few times to clear his thoughts.

"News flash, so are you." Leo stated.

_Whoosh. _A big, Asian, eleven-year-old boy formed from the purple mist. He was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. His shoes were in perfect condition. He held a bag in both hands and had a quiver of arrows on his back. It looked a bit ridiculous.

"Guys, stop laughing!" Frank Zhang frowned. Like the older Frank Zhang, this eleven-year-old boy still had baby fat cheeks and a sumo wrestler body. "It's not funny!"

"You're so cute, though!" Piper giggled behind her hand.

_Whoosh. _A dark skinned, small, cute curly haired girl appeared from the purple mist. She looked around surprised, still wearing her denim jacket, purple shirt, and long jeans. Her backpack felt really heavy now.

"Huzza! I'm the same age as you guys now! I am no longer, technically, the youngest!" Hazel Levesque stood up straighter.

"Huzza?" Jason looked around to see if anybody knew what that meant.

"You still are, Hazel, you're birthday is in December." Leo said with a smug smile.

"Huzza?! What does that mean?" Jason tried again.

"One day I shall be older then you all." Hazel frowned as a defeated sigh escaped her lips.

"Guys, seriously." Jason looked at Piper like a lost puppy.

"One day." Hazel continued.

_Whoosh. _A blonde, pony tailed, tan, eleven-year-old girl formed from the purple mist. Her arms were crossed and she looked ready to beat up a certain son of Poseidon. Her grey eyes were stormy as ever. Her backpack was heavy on her shoulders, but not as bad it was for Hazel. She was wearing a Camp Halfblood shirt and jean shorts.

Annabeth Chase studied her surroundings with a calculating look.

_Whoosh. _A dark haired, sea green eyed eleven-year old boy appeared out of the mist. He wore the Camp Halfblood shirt and jeans. His dark hair was wild and insane. His skin was paler and he had an almost scrawny look to him.

"Wait, does this mean we have to go through that height difference again?" Percy Jackson asked Annabeth. She just rolled her eyes.

Everybody studied each other, trying to guess how they went from these forms to their older selves. Suddenly, Percy noticed something very important (to him).

"I'm taller then you!" Percy mouth made an 'o' as he pointed at Jason.

"I'm older then you." Jason crossed his arms with a smirk.

"No, you're n-oh." Percy frowned.

"Yeah, July comes before August." Jason's expression was all smug.

"Boys, just because we physically got turned into eleven-year olds, doesn't mean we have the mentality of one." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Both boys humphed and crossed their arms.

"Okay, let's get to sleep." Annabeth ordered. "Tomorrow we'll be getting our letters."

Quietly, they made their way to their rooms, one for the girls (which had a twin bed and a bunk bed), one for the boys (which had two bunk beds), and the master bedroom for Coach Hedge.

The next morning, Hazel was the first up. She woke up in her bed, had to remember where she was, and then gathered her thoughts for a second more. Last night, her dream had told her the basics of this world. She guessed the others were having the same dream because Annabeth was mumbling something along the lines of "If I designed Hogwarts…pictures…talking…"

She got up, she was the one with the twin bed, and quietly gathered her bag, found some clothing in a trunk labeled with her name on it that she found yesterday that seemed to look this body's size, and headed to the bathroom down the hall after many attempts to find the right room.

She changed in the clothing she grabbed and tried to brush her golden brown hair, which hurt of course. After what seemed hours of pain she went downstairs to the table where Annabeth, Piper, and Frank had gathered, trying to set up breakfast. It looked quite ridiculous considering their sizes, but Hazel decided to pitch in.

During this task, Leo decided to slide down the banister of the stairs. He jumped off before he could awkwardly tumble off and landed with a "Ta da!" Hazel decided to amuse him and clap. Annabeth just blew hair out of her face. Frank got a pug like expression on. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Who is waking up the rest of the boys?" Piper asked.

"Not it." Hazel yelled.

"Um…not it!" Frank quickly announced.

"Not it!" Leo followed up.

"You guys are so immature." Annabeth made her way upstairs and swung open the boys' room's door. Inside, the two boys were fast asleep. Jason was neatly wrapped into his blankets, not a hair out of place. Percy was the exact opposite. His blanket was halfway off of him. Drool dribbled down his chin and onto his pillow. His hands were going in opposite directions. His hair was all over the place. Soft snores filled the room.

Annabeth decided to wake up the lesser challenge first. She approached Jason's bed with total stealth. She wrapped her hand in a fist and put it as high as she can. She then pushed it down and hitting Jason's stomach with a big thump. He let out a huge gasp and flew up, grasping his stomach.

Annabeth had already ducked by the time Jason looked around confused and in pain. She then made her way to Percy where he lay unsuspecting of his fate. She decided to use a different tactic instead with her boyfriend.

She put her hand out to slap him and she went with all her force. Annabeth gasped as Percy grabbed her wrist, stopping her a mere centimeter from his face. He stared at her with a lopsided grin before she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, which felt weird since they looked to be eleven-years-old.

"You two get dressed." Annabeth stood up with a smile and closed the door behind her. To wake Coach Hedge next door, she just banged on the door until he groaned loudly. After her duties, Annabeth went back downstairs, pony tail swinging.

By the time the boys and satyr were down, breakfast was ready. Everybody sat down in their respective seats and ate their food. Mild conversation traveled among them, nothing to serious. They did confirm they all had the same dream of the basic knowledge of the wizarding world.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Annabeth quickly shot up and headed to the kitchen window and slid it open. The owl, rather clumsily, held all seven letters and dropped them on the only empty spot on the table. Hazel pet the owl, which caused it to make a pleasure filled noise. She gave him a piece of her bread, to which the owl munched on gratefully.

Annabeth passed the seven yellowish letters around until everybody, but Coach Hedge had their letters. They all in unison opened their letters.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear (insert demigod name here),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

(Insert fancy signature here)

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress'_

"Well, looks like we have been officially invited to Hogwarts." Percy commented with a smile.

Annabeth disappeared to find a piece of paper and pen before writing down on the paper in the neatest script possible.

'Dear Minerva McGonagall,

The following students will be accepting your invitation to attend Hogwarts: Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez.

Yours sincerely,

Gleeson Hedge

_Guardian_'

She handed the letter to the owl that brought it into its mouth and flew out where it came from. "Here's our list of supplies to buy. We'll go shopping tomorrow, today we relax and get used to being this age again. I believe our Gringotts account is under 'Hedge' and the key should be on the hanger in the kitchen."

With those words, everybody chilled out for the day waiting for the shopping to come.

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! For the guest reviewer, don't worry this series will go from book 2-7 and I'll probably add some more to it too. To give a hint to what is coming, the sorting is Chapter 5. **

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	3. Cloaks, Wands, and Goblins, Oh My!

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**NOTE: This chapter used (book) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (I'm American) as a reference and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets as another reference. I also used Pottermore for the wand information. The Gringotts scene is very close to the first book scene because it also their first time there.**

**This chapter is super long (nine pages) so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will. I don't own the list of first year supplies (and some of second year supplies) either. **

**Chapter 3: Cloaks, Wands, and Goblins, Oh My!**

"Are you sure this is right?"

Piper voiced her worries. Leo stared at the brick wall, looking for the right brick. Coach Hedge stared at the wall for a second.

"Can I kick it?" He asked.

"No, Coach Hedge, only magic can get us to the wizarding world." Annabeth said from her spot next to Percy. Leo kept studying the wall before he knocked on a brick three up and two across. He did this three times.

The brick shook and wriggled in the middle until a small hole appeared. It started to grow wider and wider until a large archway stood that led to a cobbled street that seemed to be of twist and turns out of sight.

"Welcome," Leo announced loudly. "to Diagon Alley my friends, that will be five dollars, thank you, thank you."

They stepped pass the archway. Behind them, the archway shrunk until it was a brick wall again. The sun shone, bright in the sky. There were cauldrons outside the closest shop.

Annabeth looked down to her list.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Uniform**

First-year students will require.

1. Three sets of plain work robes

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**Course Books **

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_Break with a Banshee_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _

By Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _

By Gilderoy Lockart

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS'

"Whoever this Lockhart guy is, he seems to take up half of our list." Percy complained.

"First stop, Gringotts." Annabeth said, ignoring her whiny boyfriend.

They passed many shops: shops with owls, shops with broomsticks, shops selling robes, shops selling silver instruments, potion supplies with bat spleens to eels' eyes, books upon books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles…

Gringotts was at the end of the street. It was a big snowy white building that towered over every other shop. Next to the bronze doors were what Annabeth guessed to be goblins wearing scarlet and gold uniforms. They walked up the white stone steps toward them. The Goblins bowed to them as they walked past him and then inside.

A second pair of doors, which Percy felt that they were rather unnecessary, stood in front of them. These doors were silver with words engraved on them.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.'_

"A big ominous, don't you think." Leo commented mildly. The other demigods nodded in turn. Coach Hedge just grinned at the thought.

Another pair of goblins bowed to them through the silver doors and then they had reached a complete marble hall. More and more goblins were sitting on high stools behind long counters, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were doors upon doors leading down the hall where goblins were showing people in and out of them. Their little group took a step forward to the counter.

The goblin looked at Coach Hedge expectantly. He was in for quite a surprise when one of the little girls talked instead.

"We are here to take money out of Hedge's safe." Annabeth said. The goblin looked down at her with an amused expression.

"And I suppose you have the key, ma'am?" The goblin asked.

Annabeth took off her necklace and unclasped it before sliding the key off. She handed the golden key to the goblin.

"That seems correct." The goblin nodded "Very well, I will have someone take you down to your vault. Frisp!"

Frisp was a different goblin. They followed him toward one of the doors leading down the long hall. Frisp held open their door. Unlike the marble on the inside, it was a narrow passageway lit with flaming torches, reminding those who have traveled in the tunnel that led to Camp Jupiter of that very place. It sloped downward where they had little railway tracks on the floor. Frisp whistled. A small cart came towards them from up the tracks. They climbed in, the nine of them crammed together. Then the cart was off.

The cart kept on going and going through the cold tunnel, past an underground lake, huge stalactite and stalagmites, among other things. Annabeth appreciated the architecture and effect this place gave. It would stop anybody from robbing it. Leo looked down at the track, wondering when they put it place and how. Hazel looked slightly sick, turning a shade of green. Percy closed his eyes and shrunk in on himself, feeling sick too. Jason eyed the cavern, praying nothing would fall on them. Frank comforted Hazel. Coach Hedge kept on asking the goblin questions ("Do you guys have professional fighting styles?") Piper looked at the back of the cart, watching everything go by.

When the cart finally stopped, they all piled out, Hazel first. Frisp unlocked the door. Inside were piles of gold coins that filled up the back half of the vault. The front half was filled up a mixture of bronze coins and gold and silvers ones. There was only a thin path you could walk through that could barely fit one person.

"The gods went all out." Jason muttered. "Again." He added as he picked up a golden coin and studied it.

"From what I remember, the gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." Annabeth listed off as she started filling a bag with quite a few coins, barely making a dent into the pile. "That should be enough for seven students and then some." She smiled.

Everybody took a step back from the vault as Annabeth left and then Frisp closed. They piled back into the cart, not before Hazel could leave a request.

"Can we go just a bit slower?" She held up her hand with centimeter apart from her thumb and her ring finger. The goblin just smiled at her (not a good smile either) and shrugged.

"It's a one speed only vehicle."

With those words they went through another wild cart ride. The eight of them blinked at the sunlight outside. They didn't know where to go first, but Annabeth seemed to have an idea.

"Let's get out robes first." She led them to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The others had no choice but to follow her.

Madam Malkin was a squat, old witch wearing entirely mauve robes. She had a warm smile that seemed contagious. She automatically knew they were Hogwarts students. Her shop didn't have any business at the moment, so all seven of them were piled on their own stools and getting fitted.

"Where is everybody?" Percy asked.

Annabeth lightly slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow." He glared at her a she rubbed his head.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. Tomorrow is the day most Hogwarts students will be shopping. Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing books at Flourish and Botts!" She giggled as she was working on the bottom of Jason's robe.

"That author that takes up half of our shopping list?" Jason asked.

"You don't know who Gilderoy Lockhart is?" Madam Malkin gasped, sitting up.

"We're kind of new to this whole wizard thing." Percy told her.

"He's only the most famous authors in the wizarding world." She continued her work. "He is also _your _Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

Silence reined until Madam Malkin gathered enough courage to bring up the topic. "I'm not used to Americans going to Hogwarts." 

"Our parents kind of sent us here. Get us some real wizard experience. Hogwarts is the best school, apparently." Annabeth commented easily.

Madam Malkin hummed in agreement.

The rest of the conversation was silent until she finished up. "See you 'gain, my dears." They left the shop quite happier then they were earlier. Next: quills, parchment and ink.

They each bought a quill, one of the standard ones. They got the needed parchment. They also grabbed the normal ink, but Percy also grabbed ink that turns blue when you write and Hazel and Piper fell in love with the one that changes color as you write.

Next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Just as Madam Malkin had said, there was a moving sign on the window that advertised how Gilderoy Lockhart was having a book signing tomorrow. They spent half an hour there. They got the books they needed and each got a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, like what was requested of them but Annabeth decided to get a lot more books, Jason got a book all about Quidditch, Leo got a book of wizard inventions, and Percy got a book of magical sea creatures. When they put their big pile of books on counter, the owner eyes went wide. They were glad they had grabbed a cart to hold their things because they didn't have enough hands-or body strength yet-to carry all those books, quills, inks, parchments, and robes.

They each got their own pewter cauldron, a nice set of scales, and a brass telescope that could collapse if you wanted it too. They added that to their pile. They checked out the Quidditch shop (where Annabeth promised Jason they would get him a broom if he still wanted one next year).

They then went to the pet shop and decided on the pets they wanted. Percy decided on this big grey and dark blue tabby cat with big green eyes that purred whenever Percy passed it. Jason wanted an owl so he got a tawny owl. Piper got a completely sky blue cat with green eyes and a huge stomach. Hazel found a bejeweled tortoise, and besides it not being on the list, decided she would send a letter to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore for permission. Annabeth, obviously, got an owl. All the owls automatically loved her when she walked in. She decided on a little barn owl. Frank followed her lead. Leo decided he wanted a screech owl.

Finally, they needed a wand. They headed to the last shop that seemed to look rather shabby. Faded gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Find Wands since 382 B.C. One wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A bell rang as they stepped inside. The place had a library feel to it. Neat and narrow boxes were stacked up to the ceiling. Dust filled the air giving the place an old feel to it, as if there was magic hidden in the air.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice spoke up. The seven of them jumped. Coach Hedge just made a face. An old man stood before them with wide, pale eyes that shone like moons.

"Hello." Percy replied awkwardly, standing for all of his friends.

"Seven of you, what a big group." The man, who must have been Ollivander, looked between all of them.

Jason awkwardly laughed.

"Who wants to go first?"

Nobody volunteered. Finally, Ollivander just gestured to Piper and she silently shuffled over to him, looking quite nervous.

"Wand arm, please." Ollivander brought out a long tape measure with silver markings. Piper looked between her arms and then back to him. "The arm you write with." He tried again.

She held out the arm that was requested. He measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he did, he told them all about wands.

"Every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, you understand? Us, Ollivanders, use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And, as expected, you will never get better results with another wizard's wand."

Piper looked at her nose as the tape measure was measuring. Ollivander was taking down boxes and then putting them back and then repeating the process. Finally he had enough boxes to fill a cart on the desk.

"That will do." The tape measure fell to the floor. "Right, here you go, go ahead. This one is Alder and unicorn hair. Twelve inches. Bouncy." She waved it, but he snatched it out of her hand, before handing her another one.

"Cedar and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Flexible." Before Piper could wave it, he took it back.

They repeated this process until all the wands were failed. No more boxes were on the table waiting to be tried. Finally, Ollivander's eyes lit up. He went under his desk and pulled a box out. It was different then the others, unlike their boxes it was complete leather.

He opened it. Inside laid a beautiful wand that was rather long. "Somebody brought this in years ago, said I would need it for a particular student." He looked at Piper and then held the wand up. "Willow and the core is Veela hair. We Ollivanders don't use Veela hair; it makes quite a temperamental wand, but with the right owner well- fourteen inches, light, try it out."

Piper felt warm as she grabbed it, she waved it and out shot different shades of blue sparks. The others cheered .Ollivander smiled as he took it back and gently put it in its box.

"Willow wood is one of the most common woods to be asked for. But I find my willow wands choose those with the greatest potential and more to learn. There is a proverb in my family that is he who has the furthest to travel will go faster with willow." Piper blushed as she paid seven gold Galleons and took a step back with her new box.

The process repeated over with each person until every little demigod had their own wand. Percy ended up with an English Oak with dragon heart string, slightly whippy, fourteen inches ("Dragon heart core is known for producing wand with the most flamboyant and powerful spells. They tend to learn quickly and will bond strongly with its owner. I find that English Oak wands tend to choose owners who have strength, courage, and fidelity.")

Jason ended up with fir, dragon heart string, rigid, fourteen inches. ("My august grandfather always called wands of fir 'the survivor's wand'. This wood produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owner and are poor tools in indecisive people. This wand is great for Transfiguration, though.")

Annabeth got vine wood, dragon heart string, slightly flexible, 11 inches. She didn't have to try hard, the minute the box was touched by Ollivander on the shelf, it started shaking and emitting colors from inside the box. ("Did you know that vine wands are one of the least common types? I noticed that it chooses owners who are nearly always those who seek a greater purpose, have a vision beyond the ordinary, and frequently astound those who think they know them best.")

Hazel got hazel, unicorn hair, nice, 12 inches. ("Hazel for a hazel, huh? Be careful with this one, quite sensitive. Make sure to manage your feelings! But the positive aspect is that it is capable of outstanding magic!")

Frank got ash, dragon heart string, flexible, 10 inches. ("These wands go great with people who are not lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. They aren't ever crass or arrogant either.")

Leo got walnut, phoenix feather, springy, 14 inches ("You an inventor boy? This wand will go great for you. And a phoenix feather too? Quite good, I'd say! Just be careful, walnut wands will perform any task their owner wants.")

They left with all their supplies crossed off the list and decided to head to a snack shop and then head home. So far, being a wizard seemed a lot more fun then anybody ever claimed.

**Elizabeth de Britannia: Thank you! Yep, I will definitely be going up to the Deathly Hallows.**

**LuLuLucian444: It's more like a trade: demigodness for magic. They can still fight due to doing just that for quite a while, but it's not going to help them much in the future. Would you bring a sword or dagger to a wand fight? You could but you wouldn't do much if you can't get close. **

**awesomeness: I'll be uploading new chapters every three days (sometimes earlier). **

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	4. Journey to Hogwarts

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**NOTE: From now on, I will be referencing from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and sometimes Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone due to them being first years. Know that once they get sorted, the demigods will start getting their own little individual blurbs rather then being referred to as a group a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will. Professor McGonagall's speech is taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat.**

**Chapter 4: Journey to Hogwarts **

Every day before September 1st, they were learning about the wizarding world. They also went over "It's 1993, we can't do…" rules. Sometimes they would study their wands, other times, brag about what they learned in their books. Jason seemed to be getting really into Quidditch and started ordering a wizard magazine for it. Annabeth decided to order the wizard newspaper "The Daily Prophet" where she would tell information to her fellow demigods.

The day September 1st came, they all had their own carts (Hermes sent it to them) with all their supplies they needed. They also brought a little bit of coins for the snack cart on the train. They knew to come in their regular clothes due to the note Athena left on one of the carts Hermes sent them.

Coach Hedge drove them in their charmed car (it's bigger on the inside) to King's Cross station where they would depart to Hogwarts. To say they were excited was an understatement.

They exited at half an hour before eleven and started heading to the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10. They remembered, from their dream, that, that was the place they needed to be. They all looked nervously at the wall. People started to stare due to their carts filled random things.

"I vote Percy to go through first. All for it?" Jason proposed. Everybody but Percy raised their hand. He looked between them disbelievingly.

"Thanks for feeding me to the sharks." Percy glared at Jason before he took a deep breath and grabbed his cart. Then he ran straight towards the wall with his eyes closed.

When he opened them, he was in a different loading station. Behind him, an archway said Platform 9 ¾ where he had run through. Kids and parents milled about. A kid was trying to sell something right outside the train. Inside the scarlet steam engine, kids leaned out windows, talking to families. Other kids were fighting over seats. A sign said Hogwarts Express, 11:00. Cats traveled by his feet, his own cat, Nemo, meowed in greeting as they passed. Owls hooted across to each other like they were people having a conversation.

The others joined him and looked around amazed. Coach Hedge had remained behind, claiming he didn't want to go where he didn't belong. Leo had theorized that is was just because he didn't want to say goodbye to his precious cupcakes.

The seven of them made their way down to an empty compartment at the very end of the train. It was a tight squeeze, but they all managed to unload their bags, put them at the top compartment and kept their cages on the ground.

Annabeth got the window seat and stared out of it. As she did, people passed their compartment, checked to see if there was room, then left. About five minutes before the train would leave, the train was loaded. A ginger family got together at the archway. They seemed to be looking for something or someone, but the mother shoved off the other children to the train. The youngest, a ginger eleven-year-old girl, held two of the boys' hands, one on each side. The boys must have been twins because they were carbon copies of each other.

Another girl, not to far from the demigods' compartment, stuck her head out of the window. "Ginny!" The little girl, who must have been Ginny, looked up and then pointed to the girl with her head out the window. The girl had bushy brown hair. The twins headed toward bushy girl's compartment. They made it on the train the minute the whistle started blowing.

The last image Annabeth had of the platform was all the parents waving goodbye, some of them crying. The only thing that seemed wrong was the two ginger parents who looked worried out of their minds.

Then the train was rolling away and Annabeth forgot about the parents and focused on the conversation going on between the demigods about who would be better at magic.

The small talk went on until half past twelve when a smiling lady poked her head in and with a sweet voice asked, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

They all stood up and with great skill, made their way through the maze of cages to get to the corridor. When the boys saw the candy, they got tons of everything. Usually, the girls-more like Hazel-wouldn't do that, but they did the same thing because 1. They were hungry and 2. Wizard food! They got Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things.

The demigods traded and tried each of their foods. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans let them play a game of 'Find the Worse Flavor'. The best flavor they got was from Percy which was the flavor of chocolate chip cookies. This went on for about an hour until Piper did find the worse flavor (toilet water) and ended up needing a bag to puke in.

Frank decided he wanted to collect chocolate frog cards and his friends have been given him theirs (so far he has collected Alberic Grunnion, Alberta Toothill, Albus Dumbledore, Andros the Invincible, Beatrix Bloxam, Beaumont Marjoribanks, Blenheim Stalk, Cassandra Vablatsky, Cyrprian Youdle, Dunbar Oglethorpe, Dymphna Furmage, Edgar Stroulger, Golver Hipworth, Godric Gryffindor, Gulliver Pokeby, Herpo the Foul, Joscelin Wadcock, Merwyn the Malicious, Morgana, Paracelsus, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Wilfred Elphick)

When they were fighting over which house each person would be in, bushy girl and Ginny poked their heads in. Ginny looked nervous, but bushy girl didn't seem to care. She looked to be in the grade above Ginny and the demigods. Bushy girl was wearing robes with a red and gold tie and a badge like thing, meaning she was in Gryffindor, or that's what the demigods remembered. Ginny just wore plan old robes with no decoration what so ever.

"Have you seen Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" Bushy girl crossed her arms and asked. Ginny blushed at the former name.

"No, sorry." Annabeth answered. "But we'll tell you if we spot them."

"Are you from the States?" Hermione tilted her head when she heard Annabeth speak.

"Yeah." Percy answer.

"All of you?" Hermione seemed to have a lot of questions.

"No." Frank butted in. "I'm _Canadian._"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Good luck with your search."

"Thanks, I'm Hermione Granger, second year" Bushy girl introduced herself. "And this is Ginny Weasley, first year." Ginny waved nervously.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, that's Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. We're first years, obviously." Annabeth smiled.

"Well, see you; I got to keep on looking. You should put on your robes; we are getting close to the castle." Hermione shut the door on her way out and Ginny followed her to the next compartment.

Facing opposite directions, the girls got changed on one side and the boys got changed on the other into each of their robes. As they finished, they began packing their sweets into each of their individual suit cases where it wouldn't make a mess if it melted. All of their wrappers were put into one single bag and put to the side. They moved their pets onto the seats.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." A voice echoed through the compartments.

The seven demigods began stretching to wake up a bit as nerves began hitting them. The train began slowing down and people started pushing their way to the door. They all seem to be heading to a tiny, dark platform.

The seven joined the crowd, blending in with the other students of Hogwarts, all wearing their robes. "Firs' years! Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A tall, shaggy, big man towered over the students. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They stumbled and slipped as they followed the big man down a steep, narrow path. They could see Ginny in the mix of the other first years and was happy that there was a familiar face. It was dark on either side of the group and the trees were thick.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The big man called. "jus' round this bend here."

Gasps of awe filled the crowd. The steep and narrow path opened to the edge of huge dark lake. On a mountain on the other side was a castle that looked like it came from a fairy tale.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The big man called, pointing to many little boats shored in the water.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper ended up together in a boat. Hazel found a spot with Ginny, this blonde girl named Luna, and Leo. Frank, sadly, went alone, but got invited to a boat with three other boys in it.

"Everyone ready?" the big man asked, sitting in his boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

The fleet of boats moved of all at once, gliding across the lake. Everybody was quiet and staring at the castle, except Percy who decided that the smooth lake was far more interesting.

"Heads down!" the big man yelled when the first boats reached the cliff. All at once, they bents their heads and the little boats carried through the curtain of ivy that was hiding a wide opening in the cliff face. They got carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor like area, where they unloaded onto rocks and pebbles.

They followed the big man up a passageway with the light of his lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

They made their way up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" He scanned their faces before turning to the door where he knocked three times.

Automatically, the door swung open. A dark haired witch wearing emerald-green robes stood there. With a stern face, she reminded Percy of a teacher that he didn't like, but knew not to anger.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the big man waved his hand.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the doors open further. The entrance hall could've fit the farmhouse they had been staying at. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches in a familiar formation at the one at the goblin's bank. The ceiling was too high to see. A marble staircase facing them led to higher floors.

They followed the professor across the stone floors, somewhere to their right; muffled hundreds of voices were speaking. Professor McGonagall directed the first years to an empty room in the hall. They all fit in, nervousness being a common factor to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end or the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

She left the room. The first years all were nervous. The demigods felt like it was a crime to be this nervous. Annabeth felt like a child, just like her friends. It was fitting, she supposed. Professor McGonagall returned.

"Now, form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall nodded to each of the students. They formed a line behind each other and followed the professor out of the room, back across the hall, and through the noisy doors into the Great Hall.

The eyes landed on the first years the minute they walked through the door.

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**This takes place in Harry's second year, but the demigods will be in their first year. As for TellyABookWorkToTheMax, I think I will be adding Nico somewhere in the Halfblood Prince or the Deathly Hallows. **

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	5. A Hat of Sorts

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**NOTE: I'll put my reasons for each house they get sorted in at the end of the chapter if you want to know why I sorted them the way they are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 5: A Hat of Sorts**

The eyes felt like lasers to the first years. Thousands and thousands of candles floated in mid air over four long tables filled with students. Golden plates and goblets lined along these tables. Another long table at the top of the hall sat the staff. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, causing them to halt in line in front of their fellow students. Ghosts shone here and there, making Percy wonder if Nico would've liked this place. The ceiling was a velvety black, dotted with stars. Annabeth remembered that is was bewitched that way.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed stereotypical wizard hat. Leo had bitten his lip as so not to laugh. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. It opened up the brim of its mouth and sung a song**:**

'_Welcome to Hogwarts,_

_New and old, _

_Welcome to Hogwarts,_

_Nervous or bold, _

_You shall find a home,_

_Wherever you seek,_

_For in each of your heads,_

_You are unique,_

_Those who are brave and daring,_

_And fight for a cause that is worth caring,_

_The only place you belong will be,_

_Gryffindor, just wait and see._

_On the other side of the school,_

_Thought to be evil and cruel, _

_Home to the ambitious and cunning,_

_Live the Slytherins, all stunning._

_The intelligent shall find a home,_

_Where they shall never roam,_

_If wit is your greatest treasure,_

_Then being in Ravenclaw will be to your pleasure._

_Last, but certainly not least,_

_I do hope there reputation gets increased,_

_They may not be cunning or brave,_

_Or even learning's slave,_

_For they are Hufflepuff,_

_Loyal and true,_

_They'll have your backs, I'll tell you,_

_Underestimated they are,_

_But in fact, they can go far,_

_For whatever fights you meet,_

_They will never be the first to retreat._

_Each house is a home for every one of you,_

_For there can never be two,_

_For every head I'm placed upon,_

_Not one is the same,_

_For you are all unique in every way,_

_So go ahead place me on your head,_

_And all your thoughts will be read,_

_Know this is true,_

_I will never, ever forget you.'_

When the hat finished, the whole hall burst into applause and Leo let out a tiny laugh that was easily covered up. It bowed to each table and then went still once more.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a rather long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she announced. "Abner, Lily"

A dark haired girl stepped forward. She wore glasses that had fallen to the bridge of her nose. She put on the hat and sat down. A moment later the hat opened its brim "Ravenclaw!"

Annabeth was the fourth person to be called up (after two Hufflepuffs). She took a deep breath and then stepped forward. Everybody noticed how confident she was. Her stormy grey eyes went dark and her blonde, curly pony tail didn't look so innocent anymore. She put on the hat and sat on the stool.

_Ooooo_ the hat whispered in her head, _you're not really eleven, but no matter, you _do _need to be sorted. _

_Shall I put you in Gryffindor? You are brave, but no, you think about your consequences before you go through with something. _Annabeth smiled at the compliment.

_Ravenclaw? Maybe, maybe. But, you're not _just_ intelligent, are you? You do have other things that you are. I will consider putting you in Ravenclaw, but there is one more house I want to try. _Annabeth got a confused expression on.

_Slytherin. You are ambitious, shrewd, cunning, a strong leader, everything that is looked to be in a Slytherin. You think before you do. Yes, yes, I think this house suits you. What do you think?_

Annabeth tilted her head. She didn't know, she is everything he listed. But wasn't Slytherin a bad thing?

_Slytherins have just as much as a chance of being a bad guy as a Gryffindor does. _The hat whispered. Annabeth nodded.

"SLYTHERIN!" Annabeth took the hat off and placed it back on the stool. The table on the far side of the hall stood up cheering. They smiled and clapped for her. The Gryffindor table frowned at her, but she didn't let that bring her down.

Percy smiled at her and gave her thumbs up in the chaos. She rolled her eyes, knowing he would've done that no matter what house she got in. The minute she sat down, people started to see if she knew anyone important, but she ignored them as the next girl was called ("HUFFLEPUFF!")

A few more names were called until they got to "Grace, Jason." Jason sat up straighter and confidently walked to the hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

_How many not-eleven-year-olds are there? _Jason smirked as the hat whispered in his mind. _There's no better place to put you but in…_"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason took off the hat to see the entire Gryffindor table cheering, whooping, whistling, or clapping, whatever they preferred. He sat down next to Hermione where she smiled at him.

A couple names later, Percy was called up. "Jackson, Perseus."

He swaggered up to the stool, put the hat on, and sat down. _Another one? Whatever. Hmmmm…You have the traits of Gryffindor: brave and reckless, but there is something else there._

Percy adopted a confused expression after the Sorting Hat's mind whisperings. The hat laugh filled his head. _As brave and reckless as you are, you are loyal, friendly, hard-working, most of the time honest. I would put you in Gryffindor, but as a Hufflepuff, you will prove many things. So, you are destined for…_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table stood up and cheered with wolf whistles and clapping included. Percy smiled as he made his way to his new temporary home. One of the ghosts waved at him with a smile. He sat at the end of the table where the empty seats were.

"Levesque, Hazel"

Hazel took a deep breath before going to the stool and putting the hat on, then sitting down.

_You just come in packs, don't you? _The hat whispered into her mind. _Hm….brave, very brave. Sacrificing yourself for your mother… Loyal, friendly, hard working too. You aren't reckless enough to find your way in Gryffindor, so you must be…_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hazel bounced up to cheers, wolf whistles, and claps as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table. The same ghost who waved to Percy, waved to her. She sat down next to Percy and he high-fived her.

"McLean, Piper"

Piper took a step forward nervously. Jason smiled at her and she automatically got confident. She put the hat on and sat down at the stool.

_It's like you guys are bunnies, seriously where did you come from? _The hat whispered in her mind with humor in his voice. Piper got nervous all over again. _Hm...you are still insecure, but you will achieve greatness in one house only. Your house shall be…_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason cheered the loudest out of the whole table. She blushed as she sat down next to him and he nudged her with a huge smile. She rolled her eyes and then kissed him on the cheek causing the other kids at the table to raise an eyebrow. Right, they're eleven, that's not normal.

Many names later, there were only three people left. "Valdez, Leo."

Leo confidently approached the hat, put it on, and sat down. _Are you the last one of your kind? _Leo raised an eyebrow at the hat's whispers. _I'm done with getting these not-eleven-year-olds. _

"Sorry." He whispered. Those who heard him looked at him confused. _Hm…brave, loyal, ambitious, but you're smart and an inventor. There is only one house you belong… _"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered. Leo sat up and joined them. He sat next to Luna, who he had talked to a bit in the boats. She smiled at him with her dreamy look.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" Ginny stepped forward and got ready to be sorted. As like the rest of her siblings, she got "GRYFFINDOR!"

Her siblings stood up and cheered for her and whistled, she sat down next to Piper, Jason, Hermione, Fred, and George at the center of the table with a huge smile.

"Zhang, Frank!"

Frank, being the last one, awkwardly walked to the hat. He put the hat on and sat at the stool.

_I thought I was done with your kind. _Frank blushed. _No matter, you are loyal, friendly, and hardworking, so you shall be in…_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Percy and Hazel stood up cheering; they hugged him when he came to join them and the three of them sat down together. Everybody at the table finished their cheer as Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years! Welcome back to Hogwarts, not first years! Now let's eat!" Dumbledore waved his hand and food filled the table. Everybody began feasting on them as quickly as possible.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was asking Piper and Jason about the states. At the Hufflepuff table, Percy, Frank, and Hazel were talking about excited they were that they got to be together. Leo was talking to Luna about all types of wizard stuff. Annabeth was getting to know a first year girl named Rachel Ridgewood, the first year being the only one who didn't have her first question be "Are you a pureblood?" as the first year was a had a muggle mother herself. Dumbledore seemed to have disappeared from the table along with Professor McGonagall.

By the time everybody got fed, Dumbledore was back and grabbed for attention again. "Now that we have all fed, I have a few notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Mr. Filch would like to remind everybody that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Throughout this spiel, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, reminding the seven demigods of Chiron.

"I'd like to introduce Professor Gilderoy Lockhart." Dumbledore gestures to a handsome man at the staff table who stood up at his name and bowed. Cheering erupted and screaming, mostly the girls of the school.

"And welcome our American students." He did a rise gesture. The seven demigods stood up, rather embarrassed. They got polite applause and only a few people cheered, Fred and George included.

"Now to sing our song!" Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," announced Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The song was finished at different times. The final people being Fred and George who decided to be repeat their last year's slow funeral march. Dumbledore kept on conducting them until they finished. Once everybody finished, he clapped the loudest.

"Music, so magnificent! And now, it's bedtime. Off you trot!" Dumbledore waved them off.

Each table was rounded up and started to follow their prefect. With the Gryffindor, Jason, Piper, Hermione, Ginny, and their friends all gathered together. They followed them sleepily past whispering paintings and other things, on their way there, Peeves updated them on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's latest adventure. So, so they collected the latest password (Wattlebird) and walked inside the Gryffindor Tower.

With the Slytherins, Annabeth decided to stick with Rachel Ridgewood. They followed the prefect down in the dungeons and stopped at a stone wall where they were given this year's first password (Mudblood) and they entered the Slytherin Dungeon.

Meanwhile, the Hufflepuffs, who heard all about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's escapade, kept on walking to the kitchen corridor where they found out to get in you have to use the nook on the right hand side concealed behind a stack of barrels where one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm "Helga Hufflepuff' which will open the lid. They learned that if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder gets doused in vinegar and barred access. They then crawled into the passageway hidden under the lid and crawled to their basement.

With Leo, Luna, and the Ravenclaws, they made their way to the west wing of Hogwarts at the top of a spiral staircase. Their entrance, they found out, was a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. They found out the only way to enter the room is to answer a riddle they get correctly. After their prefect answered the riddle (Q: What gets wetter and the wetter the more it dries? A: A towel.) they entered the Ravenclaw Tower.

Now, all they needed to do was a win a war that hasn't even started yet in this time.

**Annabeth- I believe that Annabeth has the most traits for Slytherin and I needed at least one person in each house, besides she may be brave, but Gryffindors are also reckless. Ravenclaws love intelligence, but Annabeth is more then just intelligent, she's cunning and ambitious and a great leader. She thinks about the consequences of each of her options before doing things. She would make a great Slytherin and nobody can tell me different.**

**Jason- I can't seem him anywhere different; to me he has always been in Gryffindor. **

**Percy- I love the idea of Percy in Hufflepuff. His fatal flaw is **_**LOYALTY**_**! He'd do anything for his friends! He is friendly! And may I say it again: LOYAL!**

**Hazel- At first, I was going to put her in Gryffindor, but I looked at the traits of a Hufflepuff and thought, wow, that's a much better choice for her. She has all the traits of a Hufflepuff and nobody can tell me different.**

**Piper- Originally, she was going to be a Hufflepuff and her and Percy were going to be a troublemaking duo, but I seem to be taking a different spin on her character. In this series, she'll be becoming more confident with herself and what better way to do it then in Gryffindor.**

**Leo- He was always a Ravenclaw in my mind. Leo is actually really smart and he is an inventor, two traits for a Ravenclaw and like Annabeth when I needed somebody in Slytherin, with Leo, I needed somebody for Ravenclaw and guess who ended in that category. **

**Frank- He was hard to categorize so I put him in Hufflepuff because he has enough traits for them and then he ended up with Percy and Hazel and now I'm happy he is a Hufflepuff completing the Son of Neptune trio.**

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	6. Home, Sweet Home

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is their more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 6: Home, Sweet Home**

The demigods were awed by their home.

Annabeth gasped the minute she saw her new home. The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon extends partway under the lake so it gave the room a green tinge. Low backed and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas filled the common room. Skulls and dark cupboards were all about. It had a great atmosphere, but it was cold too. A notice board with the latest password on it hung in the room. Around the password were tapestries featuring adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. Doors in the back led to bedrooms.

Annabeth, Rachel, and the other first year girls' room had six four-posters hung with dark green curtains and silver fastenings. A few more shelves were there with skulls on it. The minute Annabeth found her trunk; she pushed it off the bed, grabbed her clothing and got changed. She grabbed Athina's cage and placed it on her bedside table before promising the owl that she would bring her to the owlery the next day. Next to her was Rachel's bed and on the other side was a pureblood girl named Mary. At first they decided to compare families and what type of wand they got, but they then decided to sleep due to the long day coming up

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Jason and Piper were gasping. The common room was a circular room with squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices, ads, lost posters, ect. could be posted. A window seemed to look out onto the grounds of the school and there was a large fireplace dominating one wall. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries with witches and wizards and various animals.

After, Piper and Jason both went to check out their individual bedrooms up their own stairs, where they found out about if a boy goys up the girls stairs, what would happen, when one of the third year boys tried to scare a girl on her way and walked up to them, which caused them to turn into a slide.

Piper's room was a room with a five four-poster bed with scarlet tapestries, just like Jason's. After they checked out their beds, moved their trunks, and cared for their pets, and got changed, they decided to sleep with the other first years while the older kids waited for Harry and Ron to return.

Inside the Hufflepuff basement, the new Hufflepuffs were admiring their common room. The basement was round, earthy, and low-ceilinged. It left you with the welcoming, warm and sunny. Lots of yellowing hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs in yellow and black were strung about. Large, circular windows provided a vista of grass and dandelions. Many interesting plants were all over the place. A large, honey colored, wooden mantelpiece with carving of badgers was located underneath a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

The first years all went to the room labeled, obviously, 'First Years'. Both rooms were made of wood, burnished copper, yellow, and black. They had around six four-poster beds with yellow tapestries. Badger posters were all over the room. Various pets and trunks sat on the first years' beds

In the Ravenclaw Tower, Leo was admiring one of the most airiest rooms in Hogwarts. It was a wide circular room. The floor was a midnight blue carpet. On the walls, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling was painted like the night sky, filled with stars. The common room itself had tables, chairs, and bookcases. A door leading to the rooms was next to a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of complete marble.

Leo's room was made of five four-poster beds with blue tapestries. The room was comfortable and Leo knew he could invent things if he wanted here. He crashed in his bed after changing and automatically fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's journey was legendary and a popular morning conversation. With the porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and the dishes of eggs and bacon, the whispers of their joy ride filled the air.

This morning, Jason and Piper sat with Ginny at the end of the table while the great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"Can you believe it?" Ginny brought up the topic, glancing between the two other first years.

"So, I take it people don't usually fly to the Hogwarts via car." Jason commented before taking a bite of his bacon.

"Mum's gonna have his head." Ginny sounded pretty excited.

"How do you think she'll do it?" Piper asked, thoughtfully eating her eggs

"Who knows! Mum always leaves a bit of surprise!" Ginny didn't sound any less excited then she was.

A rushing sound was heard overhead and a hundred owls streamed in like a river, circling the hall in unison, and then dropping letters, packages, and other things into the patient crowd.

Ginny got a letter from her mom, probably congratulating her about Gryffindor. Piper and Jason were probing her to read it out loud when suddenly a large sound exploded down the table, causing the trio to wince.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Ginny giggled, letting Piper and Jason know that Mrs. Weasley's voice was the one echoing through the hall, causing people to turn around and dust to fall to the ground from the ceiling. The voice did not sound happy. Jason tried to stop his spoon from vibrating on the table.

"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"

Ginny, Piper, and Jason all stared down the table where most people were looking. Ginny still found it hilarious. Two boys who must have been Ron and Harry were as red as a tomato.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

Silence fell in the Great Hall. The envelope and letter both burst in flames on the table before curling into ashes. Ginny wasn't laughing anymore when she heard about her father, but somebody else started laughing and then people started to talk again.

"Sorry about your father." Piper sipped her juice.

Before Ginny could reply, Professor McGonagall and all the house heads were passing down schedules for each of their students. They all had Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and Flying considering they were first years.

Their uniforms were a bit weird to get used to, but just like everybody else they wore them. Percy decided he liked his tie untied so it was just loose around his neck, one side longer then the other. Piper would wear her hair in a side braid with red and gold feathers in it. Hazel wore her hair up with a yellow ribbon. Jason's uniform was always the neatest looking. Frank tended to ask Hazel to always do his tie. Annabeth kept her hair in a pony tail. Leo would alternate from wearing his tie normal or around his head (on days he didn't have Potions).

Finding classes was hard. They would be late due to distractions along the halls. The stairs would change or a new door would be there or a door wouldn't there that was there before. Doors would be locked or a staircase would turn into a slide. The ghosts didn't help either; they floated around the students, said something, and then disappeared. Peeves the Poltergeist decided that throwing things at them would be fun and he decided to do so every day.

Filch would glare at them as they passed and his cat, Mrs. Norris would growl as she patrolled the corridors by herself. Ginny revealed that the students all hated him, but their first year trio would try to ignore him, if they could.

The classes were a lot harder then any of the demigods thought.

They would study the night skies in their fancy little telescopes at midnight on Wednesdays. They would then record the names of the stars and movements of the planets on their parchment. This class was with all the first years so the demigods plus Ginny, Luna, and the Slytherin, Rachel Ridgewood, would all stick together.

Herbology was spent with the Hufflepuffs three days a week. It was taught by Professor Sprout, a little witch. In that class they learned how to take care of strange plants and fungi, what they were used for, and that Percy, unlike the other Hufflepuffs, was terrible at Herbology.

History of Magic, spent with the Ravenclaws, was all notes as they listened to Professor Binns, the ghost, drone on and on, write down names and dates on the chalk board and mix up famous names. Piper would have to throw stuff at Leo to keep him awake.

Charms was also spent with the Ravenclaws. Their teacher, Professor Flitwick, taught standing on a pile of books. He was a small fellow, but was easily remembered and known by the students.

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration. This class was with the Hufflepuffs as well. She immediately talked to them about the rules in her class. Then she showed a demonstration with her desk to a bird then back again. They took complicated notes and then were told to turn a match into a needle. Frank got the farthest; his match had turned completely silver and shiny. Professor McGonagall praised him and then gave them tons of homework.

Defense Against the Dark Arts had Ginny excited. Even having the class with Slytherins didn't bring the ginger girl down. She sat at the front of the class with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Rachel, who seemed to just tag along with Annabeth.

Annabeth stacked all of her books on her desk in front of her. Rachel just got out a piece of parchment and started doodling. Ginny leaned forward, waiting. Piper put all of her books to one side and then rested her head on her hand. Jason just stared at the teacher's desk.

"Hello, class." Professor Lockhart smiled a charming one making the girls blush, Gryffindor and Slytherin both. He picked up one of Annabeth's books causing her to adopt a distressed look. "Me," He pointed at the book, which was smiling and winking at them. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award-but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

Something told Annabeth that he rehearsed that and that wasn't the first time he said it. The professor waited for people to laugh. Some people smiled weakly after making a short noise. Rachel gave an awkward chuckle while shaking her head like 'no.'

Annabeth turned to the auburn haired girl. She just shrugged and got a, what Annabeth liked to call it, Slytherin-look on as she turned back to the author.

"Now, I know your first years and all, but since you _all_ have read my books, I think you should take a quiz like the rest of your schoolmates." Professor Lockhart's smile didn't waver.

Piper's head shot up as she blinked at him. Jason's gaze shot to Professor Lockhart in mere seconds. Ginny squinted at him as if she was trying to test to see if he was telling the truth or not. Annabeth slowly put her books in her bag after accepting her book back from the professor.

He handed out the test sheets with his charming, yet annoying, smile and then stood back. "You have thirty minutes-begin!"

The students looked at the papers with a disbelieving expression, mostly the boys. The questions went from _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color _to_ When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be? _

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she answered the questions. She had only ready the books so she could get an idea of who their teacher was and what they would be learning that year. She wasn't impressed.

No wonder Percy had rolled his eyes and said "You'll see" with an annoyed tone when she asked him about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She had forced him to read all of the books, even threatening him if he didn't.

When Lockhart checked the test, Annabeth got full marks thanks to her excellent memory. Ginny also got quite a few right, only missing one. "Who is Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth raised her hand, a bored expression on her face. She would not be deduced to be his number one fan, _no_ way.

"Ten points to Slytherin, Miss Chase, ten points to Slytherin." He smiled.

"Now, today, we are going to learn how to treat different werewolf bites…"

The rest of the class was spent being shown different cures, having a lot of "honorable mentions" to _Wanderings with Werewolves _and just overall annoying some of the students.

Potions class was automatically the Gryffindor trio's least favorite class. Snape had automatically decided that since they're in Gryffindor, they were devil spawns. Annabeth, Rachel, and the Slytherins, however, were treated like star pupils.

When Snape had saw Ginny's name on the list he had commented "Another one?" causing most of the Slytherins to snicker. Still, he had a voice that could silence a crowd.

It was going to be a long year.

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	7. Bad Reputation, Good Reputation

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Note: Lots of dialogue this chapter and it's quite short for my regular chapters (three pages and a paragraph). It pretty much is a filler chapter of sorts, explaining what happened the first week of Hogwarts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 7: Bad Reputation, Good Reputation**

Flying lessons were for all the first years together. It was a weekly class for the first years so they would have to get used to it. There were school brooms lined up on the ground for them.

"Up!" The students would shout when told too. Jason's broom automatically went into his hand, but Percy's only rolled away. The next try, Ginny's and Piper's broom shot up. Annabeth's took a few tries, but it eventually was in her hand. Frank's just sat there on the ground as he tried again and again. Hazel's broom shook, but didn't go upwards. Leo's took three tries.

Eventually everybody had their broom in their hands except Percy's who just seemed to like rolling away. Madam Hooch just told him to sit out for now and said how she would probably just end up writing to Dumbledore for him to be dismissed from the class since his broom _did not_ want to cooperate and when he tried another one the same thing happened and another one and another one….

She then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off. She walked up the row correcting the grip and way somebody would be sitting. Percy just played with the grass on the ground.

"When I blow my whistle, you knick off from the ground, hard." Madam Hooch ordered. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-one."

The kids kicked off, Frank just ended up going straight to the ground again. Jason rose a few feet and then fell back down with grace. Annabeth did it, if a bit clumsier, but still managed the task.

By the end of the lesson, Madam Hooch praised Jason and a few others including Ginny, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo.

When the weekend finally came, the demigods took advantage of it. Annabeth had found a spot with a medium sized, not-going-to-hit-you-back-tree where they could all have a break. It was by the lake, which glistened black in the morning light.

On Saturday morning, the seven demigods gathered by the lake without their new wizard friends and decided to exchange stories. Percy and Annabeth leaned against the tree, sitting really close together. Percy had out his weekend homework while Annabeth balanced her textbook, homework, writing Coach Hedge a letter, and her pleasure reading book. Jason read his Quidditch magazine, cross legged, elbows on his knees. Piper leaned against his back and worked on her charms homework, trying out a spell here and there. Leo was inventing something. Frank and Hazel seemed to be catching up on Lockhart's books.

"Who's first?" Leo asked as his fingers twiddled around his invention. When nobody answered, he shrugged.

"Over in Ravenclaw, I found out I'm really good at Potions, like _really _good. Snape gave five points to Ravenclaw, if rather relunctantly, due to my performance." Leo sat up straighter, pride filling his voice.

"He hates my guts. I had two points taken away from Hufflepuff, but I got ten back for acing Lockhart's little first day quiz. Thanks, Annabeth, for making me read his stupid books." Percy looked up from his homework. He looked back down. "Did Lockhart write _Wandering with Werewolves_ first or _Gadding with Ghouls_?"

"_Gadding with Ghouls._" Annabeth wrote something down on her parchment as Percy recorded her answer on his own parchment.

"I've earned quite the reputation in Ravenclaw. I fix things even the seventh years can't. Luna and I have become quite close too-for knowing each other for a week." Leo blushed. "She's nice, everybody think she's delusional, but I don't know-anyways, I'm also a bit of a pranker, to the Ravenclaws at least. I'm slowly making my way up the ranks though. I invent things, they _like_ that."

Piper and Jason smiled at Leo. The repair boy had come quite far since the one on the bus, oh so long ago.

"I'm good at charms, I think." Piper blushed. "Jason and I are friends with Ginny now, you know, the ginger girl? She has this diary we can't see, though. The older Gryffindors think we're inseparable. She has this huge crush on Harry Potter. I wonder if he is the one we have to help eventually. Anyways, I think we're fitting in so far, making our place here at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Slytherins may hate us, but we seem to have a place for us as Gryffindors." Jason commented.

"The Slytherins don't hate you, they just don't like Gryffindors. Okay, they do hate Harry Potter, otherwise you're good." Annabeth corrected. "As for me, I'm sticking with Rachel Ridgewood. She's a Halfblood, half wizard, half muggle. I say we should go under the same category, makes sense right? Anyways, I'm top of my class so far. The Slytherins may be a bit mean and racist in a way, but they're okay with their own kind."

The halfbloods nodded at her speech.

"I'm making a reputation in Hufflepuff." Percy started. "The hat said I had something to prove there. I'm quite the troublemaker, or so I've been told. Believe it or not, though, I'm top of my class in Defense Against the Dark Arts. If your girlfriend tells you to read books, I suggest reading them. It's funny, every time I lose points for causing trouble; I just gain them back in Lockhart's class. I don't like Lockhart, but it's worth it. Also, certain first year Slytherins know not to mess with me now."

Percy scribbled something down as Annabeth rolled her eyes. Hazel decided to add to his story.

"Frank and I are already known as Percy's sidekicks. It's annoying, but we manage." Hazel shrugged. "Frank is excelling in Transfiguration and I seem to be doing a good job in Potions."

"That's good, Hazel." Piper smiled.

"Percy, when the hat said you had something to prove, I doubt it meant scare a bunch of first year Slytherins." Annabeth scolded the Hufflepuff.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I can do anything else right now."

"You're impossible." She huffed.

Percy flashed a lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes, but leaned back into him anyways. His smile changed to a more sincere one. Silence followed the demigods again and they all worked on their individual work.

This continued on until Luna came and got Leo saying something about Snithers in the walls to which he packed up his stuff and followed her back to the castle to go solve the problem. Ginny was next, collected Jason and Piper, claiming they had important things to do (to see if the rumors of what happened between her brother and Malfoy were true). Rachel was after that, asking Annabeth if she wanted to watch the Slytherins' Quidditch practice, to which she accepted since she was done with her work. That left Percy, Hazel, and Frank, when Percy had an idea to ruin a third year's day.

This soon became a tradition. On Saturday mornings they would come to the tree, tell that week's stories, and do their work until one of their friends came collecting them for some problem or adventure.

Everything changed in October and their lives would never be the same.

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	8. Cat Got Your Tongue

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 8: Cat Got Your Tongue**

That October came quickly like the clouds before a storm. Madam Pomfrey, Hogwart's nurse, was busy all the time due to the rise of colds from the damp, chilly air. After Jason and Piper told Percy Weasley of Ginny's paleness, he bullied her into taking some. The three first years joked of how she looked like her hair was on fire afterwards, even if Ginny still was pale.

It rained all the time, the lake was starting to rise, the flower beds were now just muddy streams, and the caretaker's, Hagrid, pumpkins have grown double the size they were before. The demigods' meeting spot had to be changed to the library where they were not allowed to talk, so they mostly just whispered questions about their homework to each other.

This went on for quite awhile until finally the Halloween feast arrived. The Great Hall was decorated with live bats, Hagrid's pumpkins that were now lanterns big enough for three men to sit in, and the place was just glittering with gold plates and candles.

Up front, a troupe of dancing skeletons danced for the students as they ate. At the Slytherin table, they ate their food and listened to Draco and some other older Slytherins tell scary stories.

Ravenclaw kids ate their food and told stories of the truth behind Halloween. Leo invented something, ate, and listened to Luna tell her story about monsters called Slarers that invaded your mind and made you feel fear.

At the Hufflepuff table, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and their fellow Hufflepuffs laughed at Halloween jokes together, Percy occasionally scaring a friendly Hufflepuff and then they would laugh together.

At the Gryffindor table, they told jokes, scary stories, and watched the skeleton dancers. Jason and Piper were barely focusing on Ginny, who muttered an excuse about the bathroom before leaving, unnoticed.

By the time the feast ended, everybody was full and all together scared or happy. That was until they saw the scene of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger staring at the message 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." Mrs. Norris hung under it, stiff as a board, eyes petrified.

Everybody was silent. That was all until Draco Malfoy stepped forward, eyes alive, pale face pink, and he was grinning. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch shouldered his way through the crowd, Percy didn't even notice when he got shoved into a seventh year Slytherin, who didn't notice either.

Filch clutched his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?"

His eyes fell on Harry. "_You! You! _You've murdered my cat! You've killer her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Argus!"_

Dumbledore, followed by his staff of teachers, had arrived. He passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris. "Come with me, Argus," He said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart already stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest; Headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore sounded like he didn't care.

The crowd, still silent, let the entourage pass. The minute they did, everybody began talking at once. Annabeth made her way to Percy, as the rest of the demigods joined up by one of the windows opposite to the message.

"Was this in one of your books, Annabeth?" Percy asked. He looked nervous and…was that fear?

"I'll have to check again." Annabeth looked worried. "But this doesn't seem like the war we're here to fight."

"No, it doesn't." Jason shook his head.

"We've got to stop this," Piper crossed her arms. "Preferably before it goes after a person."

"We have to be careful, though." Annabeth frowned. "This isn't our area. Just keep our eyes open, we'll research this next time in the library, understood?"

Everybody nodded their agreement, but then the prefects were waving the crowd off to bed and they had to listen or they would be in big trouble. With the thoughts of the attack in their heads, they fell asleep eventually.

For the next few days, the only thing anybody at Hogwarts talked about was the message on the wall. It didn't help that Filch guarded it all the time and when he wasn't he was lashing out at students. The words didn't go away, no matter how hard he tried, and they shined red on the wall, a constant reminder to the students.

Jason and Piper were busy comforting Ginny, who was greatly distressed over the cat's situation. When Ron tried to comfort her and only made it worse, they glared at him and then stood up, taking her to a different area in the common room and trying to take her mind off the matter.

With Percy, still troublemaking as usual, they were getting different sides of the story. He and his two "sidekicks" were sick and tired of hearing Justin Finch-Fletchley saying how he refused to talk to Harry Potter and then telling the common room rumors he's heard.

In the Slytherin common room, Annabeth got sick and tired of people repeating themselves. "They are finally going to get what's coming for them." "Mudbloods better watch their backs" It was all the same to her. She decided the library was a much better place where she would constantly be researching. Rachel would sit there with her, the auburn-haired Slytherin more interested in why the cat got petrified then what petrified it, not really bothering to research and doing her homework instead.

Luna and Leo had also read up, searching through the Ravenclaw's library. They would join Annabeth and Rachel in the library with their books stacked up, reading until they were seeing double.

When Luna was reading Hogwarts: A History (her own copy she brought), she spoke up. "It seems pretty similar to the Chamber of Secrets, don't you think?" Luna's voice said dreamily, in other words, her normal voice.

The other students at her table all looked up at her. "I mean, it says here that Salazar Slytherin sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that would no one would open it except his true heir and the heir would open it and purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

The three students stared at Luna with wide eyes while she just went back to reading. "Luna, can I see that?" Annabeth asked. Luna gently handed it over. Annabeth read it and nodded.

"This is it."

A few days later, dinner was filled with whispers of the tale of the Chamber of Secrets, the Gryffindors telling all they knew to their friends. People called Harry 'Slytherin's Heir' like it were a big, bad thing; there were also whispers of the new message: The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened.

It made the seven demigods feel like typical kids again, gossiping and spreading rumors. The first year students around them were overexcited about this matter. Ginny was still upset, thinking Ron would get expelled.

There was even more talk when Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter didn't show up to dinner that night.

Tension was high in the Gryffindor common room. After Ginny called an early night in, When Ron, Harry, and Hermione's conversation got their attention, Piper and Jason decided to eavesdrop just a bit.

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" Ron sounded irritated.

"All right, what we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us." Hermione's voice was cold as ice.

"But that's impossible." Ron laughed as Harry said those words.

"No, it's not," Hermione said. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

"What's that?" Ron and Harry's voices were said in unison.

"Snape mentioned in class a few weeks ago-"

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listened to Snape?" Ron interrupted.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if one we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," Ron frowned. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"

"It wears off after a while," Hermione didn't sound worried. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called _Moste Potente Potions _and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," Ron said, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think, that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance…" Hermione proposed.

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," Ron said, "They'd have to be really thick…"

Piper and Jason shared a look. They had got enough. They'd have to ask Annabeth about this Polyjuice Potion tomorrow.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow when Piper and Jason said they overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The blonde Slytherin was in the library reading up about Hogwarts related things, her auburn-haired friend nowhere to be found.

"Overheard?" Annabeth used air quotes.

"No, but it sounded politer." Jason reasoned.

"We don't learn about Polyjuice Potion this year, but I did read about it. It causes people to turn into a different person for an hour or so." Annabeth explained.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on Harry Potter and his friends then, won't we?" Piper asked.

"Like the rest of the school." Annabeth commented mildly.

"Like the rest of the school." Jason and Piper agreed.

And so the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin parted ways, both on the same mission.

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	9. The Quidditch Match

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 9: The Quidditch Match**

Annabeth told Piper and Jason about how Hermione, Ron, and Harry checked out a book from the Restricted Section, but otherwise none of the demigods were more informed on the Chamber of Secrets.

Late Saturday morning, the demigods were super excited to see their first Quidditch match. Piper made sure she had more feathers than usual, her hair a pattern of red and gold. She also had a red headband. Jason wore his usual clothing with a little Gryffindor flag. Ginny let Piper braid her hair and put a few feathers in.

Annabeth tied her hair up with a green ribbon and Rachel did the same so they had identical hair styles. Annabeth didn't really care who won, but she had to show some support to her house, even if they did give her problems for hanging out with people who weren't in Slytherin.

Leo, Percy, Hazel, Luna, and Frank all wore their usual clothing, wanting Gryffindor to win, but not saying it out loud, not wanting a glare from Annabeth or Rachel due to it being necessary as a Slytherin to perfect the Slytherin glare.

You could sit where you want in the stadium, so the seven and their friends all sat at the top row, wanting the best seats. When the Gryffindors went onto the field loud cheering erupted, but you could hear boos and hisses from the Slytherins. Ginny, Jason, and Piper screamed. Annabeth politely applauded. Rachel booed for fun. Percy, Frank, and Hazel did their rehearsed one shot "Whoo!" Leo and Luna loudly cheered.

When the Slytherins went on, the applause wasn't as loud, but Percy, Frank, and Hazel still did there "Whoo!" and the three Gryffindors booed strongly.

"On my whistle," Madam Hooch said. "Three…two…one…"

They roared as the players rose to the sky. Ginny pointed to Harry, who had risen higher then anybody else. A green blur that must have been Malfoy shot under him. Ginny kept her eyes on Harry, so when she saw a Bludger shoot at him, she gasped. Then Fred and George appeared, hit it, but then it came back. This repeated until Fred and George were on either side of Harry and trying to block it.

"What's going on?" It had started to rain, but Ginny could tell the bludger was following Harry Potter.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero!" But then the whistle was blown and they were on the ground for a time out.

"What's going on?" Ginny repeated.

"It seems they are taking a time out." Jason tried to get a closer look.

"That Bludger, it keeps on following Harry." She frowned.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, confused. Jason has read about Quidditch so much, he could do a PowerPoint, movie, and a book on it and a Bludger following someone no matter what _certainly_ wasn't in it.

Madam Hooch had started to approach the huddled group of Gryffindors, but then they were breaking apart and getting to rise again.

"We'll see how this goes." Jason reassured her.

The rain was harder then earlier, almost so you could barely see a thing. As Harry started doing wild tricks, the Bludger followed him. Ginny's eyebrows scrunched together. Jason frowned.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Piper asked him. "Is _he_ supposed to do that?"

Jason didn't answer. The Bludger narrowly missed Harry again. Then Jason saw something glistening by Malfoy's ear. Harry saw it at the same time, but he stayed there a second to long.

WHAM! If Jason and Ginny weren't looking at Harry and Malfoy, they would have never noticed the scene. Harry was now sideways on his slippery broom, his right arm dangling. As the Bludger came back, Harry swerved again and then he dived straight to Malfoy, who seemed confused and then something seemed to sink in and he dodged Harry. Harry seemed to let go of his broom to catch the glistening object that still stayed in place and then the crowd seemed to realize he was in danger as he fell down.

Ginny and Jason stood up, their friends quickly joining them. Whistling and shouting broke out, the teams landed. Lockhart joined Madam Hooch on the field. Fred and George wrestled with the Bludger, trying to grab it.

The crowd started to empty out in the field to see what was going on, but the demigods and their friends stayed at the top row and stood on their seats. A few people caught on and copied them.

The crowd reacted as Harry woke up. By the time George and Fred were wrestling the Bludger into the box. Another gasp was heard and then three forms were walking towards the castle.

Everybody else was rounded up and forced to head to the castle also. Marcus Flint was seen yelling at Malfoy. The Gryffindor team headed toward the hospital wing. Ginny and Jason took the lead of the demigod and friends group.

"I can't believe-" Ginny sounded angry.

"I know-" Jason breathed.

Piper trailed awkwardly behind them, not sure what to do. Percy and Annabeth stood next to each other, close, but not holding hands, knowing eleven-year-olds didn't do that.

"I take it that a "Bludger" isn't supposed to do that." Percy brought up.

Annabeth chuckled. "Guess not."

"I was thinking-" Percy started but then all of the first and second year Hufflepuffs, including Hazel and Frank, swept him up like a wave, saying things about Harry Potter and the Bludger and asking for Percy's opinion.

Annabeth stared wistfully at Percy's retreating form. He had become quite the figure for the Hufflepuffs. She shook her head, amused. Then Rachel joined her, the girl's auburn curls plastered to the back of her head, not unlike Annabeth's own blonde ones.

"Draco is so gonna get it when we get in the common room." Rachel chewed on a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Annabeth distantly wondered where she got it. "I heard Matilda-you know Matilda, right?-saying something about talking to him. You see when Matilda says that, it's not just talking. It's-"

Annabeth fondly listened to her fellow Slytherin's gossip and followed her to the Great Hall to eat lunch.

On Monday morning, it was common fact that Colin Creevey was petrified in a hospital wing bed. With the common fact came rumors and suspicions. The first years, including the demigods, started traveling together, never alone. If it happened to one of them, it could happen to any of them.

Ginny had been extra distraught. Jason and Piper guessed it was because Colin sat next to her in Charms, but when Fred and George tried to cheer her up by covering themselves in boils and fur and jumping out to surprise not only her, but Jason and Piper, she just go even more distressed. They did stop when Percy Weasley threatened them.

Somehow, without the teachers knowing, talismans, amulets, and anything that could protect you were now up for trade. The demigods didn't participate in it, but Percy did sell and trade some so he could raise his own little bit of wizard money.

Percy only stopped when Annabeth scolded him for taking advantage of the situation to which he claimed that since she was a Slytherin, she should be expected to do the same to which she slapped him over the head for.

In the second week of December, the house heads came around taking a list of who was staying. The demigods all decided on staying since there was no point in going back this year and they did write Coach Hedge often enough.

Luna and Rachel decided to go home for Christmas, but Ginny didn't. Jason and Piper noticed that she was getting progressively worse, especially after Colin's attack so they were going to try to make her feel better over the break.

The only first year Hufflepuffs staying were Percy, Hazel, and Frank due to the fear of the attack causing the others to head home. Many other first years decided to go home also.

Another reason the demigods stayed was to keep an eye on a certain trio who was keeping an eye on a certain Slytherin.

Life was just going to go down hill from there.

**For Guest, that review made me smile and I'd like to say thank you so much! I use Pottermore and Harry Potter Wiki to check my information and when I write I also read the books to make sure they align together well.**

**As for Sword swinger and anybody who wondered why I made them give up demigodness for magic, I put much thought in everything I decide. When I decided that it should be a trade: demigodness for magic, I found that to be very logical, practical, and fair. Hecate wouldn't bless them with magic when they are already demigods because that's for her children and the seven didn't earn it **_**yet**_**. I feel that she would believe that they have to prove they are worthy with magic before they can have both.**

**Also, if anyone is wondering when everybody finds out they're demigods, **_**at the moment**_**, I have decided it will be in Halfblood Prince. **

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	10. We Don't Talk About Dueling Club

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to there mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 10: We Don't Talk About Dueling Club**

Later on in December, Annabeth noticed a notice on the notice board. It was for a Dueling Club. The first meeting would be that night. The demigods decided to sign up, so at eight o' clock they went back to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was remodeled, the long dining tables gone and a golden stage along one wall was placed instead. Most of the school seemed to be at the club, including Harry and his friends. Malfoy was there too, Annabeth heard him bragging about it earlier.

Chattering filled the hall as they waited for their teachers. Percy and Annabeth tried to not sound flirty as they flirted. Hazel and Frank talked to Leo and Luna with enthusiasm in their voices. Jason and Piper bounced on their feet. This all went on until Gilderoy Lockhart walked on stage in deep plum robes followed by Snape in his usual black cloak.

He waved an arm. "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasion-for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," Lockhart's smile was blinding. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't have any of youngsters to worry-you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Snape looked amused, his upper lip curling. They turned toward each other and Lockhart bowed with twirling hands. Snape nodded his head irritably. They raised their wands like swords in front of them and got ready.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart spoke up in the silence, "On the count of three; we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course. One-two-three-"

They both swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at each other. Snape cried: _"Expelliarmus!" _There was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart got blasted off his feet causing to fly backward off the stage, smash him into the wall, and then slid down it.

Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins started cheering. Percy gave a noncommittal shrug as he stared at where the professor had landed. Annabeth showed no reaction.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart had gotten back to his feet and was hobbling up the stage, wavy hair on end, hat off. "That was a Disarming Charm-as you see, I've lost my wand-ah, thank you, Miss Brown-yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Percy rolled his eyes. Snape looked murderous and Percy was seriously going to start betting if he would kill Lockhart, but the professor himself interrupted.

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

They drifted through the crowd, matching up partners. Neville and Justin Finch-Fletchley got put together. Ron got paired with Seamus Finnigan. Hermione got paired with a huge Slytherin, Millicent Bullstrode. Harry got put with Malfoy.

Annabeth got put with Frank, who seemed a bit nervous. Percy got paired with Jason. Piper and Luna were put together. Leo was placed with Goyle. Hazel was paired with a Ravenclaw girl.

"Wands at the ready!" Lockhart ordered. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents-_only_ to disarm them-we don't want any accidents-one…two…three…"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Percy and Jason's voices cried at once. At the same, they were both knocked onto their bottoms, wands on the ground. They stared at each other owlishly and then laughed, collecting their wands and standing back up.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Annabeth said before Frank could say a single word. His wand flew into Annabeth's hand. She stood up straighter and he blushed. She handed him back his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Luna had Piper's wand in her hand. Piper gaped at her. Luna gave her the same dreamy smile she always has on and handed her wand back.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Goyle's wand was on the ground. Leo tried to stop himself from laughing.

"_Expelliarmus!" _The Ravenclaw girl gasped when her wand flew to the ground. Hazel blushed, but the Ravenclaw girl just praised her instead. She was interrupted by Lockhart's yelling.

"_I said disarm only!" _Lockhart sounded rather alarmed by the turn in events. He broke through the crowd. "Stop! Stop!"

Snape decided to step in at the point. "_Finite Incantatem!"_

A greenish smoke hung over the area. Neville and Justin were on the ground painting. Ron was holding a grey-looking Seamus, apologizing. Harry broke apart Hermione and Millicient, who seem to have forgotten about the wands on the ground. Percy and Jason were dusting themselves off. Frank was blushing as Annabeth had a proud smile on. Piper was still warily staring at Luna who had her normal look on. Leo stood up proud, Goyle looked confused. Hazel was blushing red and the Ravenclaw girl beamed at her.

"Dear, dear" Lockhart skittered through the crowd. "Up you go, Macmillan…Careful there, Miss Fawcett….Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot-"

"I think I'd better teach how to _block _unfriendly spells," Lockhart sounded flustered. He glanced at Snape and then looked away quickly. "Let's have a volunteer pair-Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape spoke up, gliding over. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox. How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape adopted a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart gestured the two boys to the middle of the hall. The crowd parted for them.

"Now, Harry," Lockhart said. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this_."

He performed a complicated wiggling action with his wand, but dropped it, causing snickers to run out. Snape smirked as Lockhart picked up his wand. "Whoops-my hand is a little overexcited-"

Snape whispered something in Malfoy's ear, the two began to smirk. Harry got a nervous expression on.

"Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"He's done for." Percy mumbled to Annabeth, who hit him on the arm.

"Scared?" Malfoy muttered.

"You, wish." Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Just do what I did, Harry!" Lockhart clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"What, drop my wand?"

"Three-two-one-go!"

"_Serpensortia!" _Malfoy's wand exploded, a large black snake shot out of it. Percy, much to Annabeth's annoyance, shot his hand out in front of her naturally. Annabeth herself reached for her knife that wasn't there, but brought out her wand instead. Piper and Jason reached for their weapons, but like Annabeth, just grabbed their wands, it being the only thing on them. Hazel and Frank took several steps back before grabbing their wands. Leo followed suit.

"Don't move, Potter." Snape sounded like he didn't care; he almost said it like he was tired. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" Lockhart shouted. He brandished his wand at the snake. BOOM! The snake flew ten feet it in the air. It fell back down the stage. SMACK! The snake began hissing as it decided on its new target Justin Finch-Fletchley. It raised itself, fangs exposed and ready to attack.

Then Harry made a series of hissing noises and the snake slumped on the floor, looking at him. Justin glared at Harry, fear and anger shining in his eyes. "What do you think you're playing at?" The Hufflepuff shouted before turning and storming out of the hall.

Percy watched the second year go; he was one of Percy's sort of friends. On normal occurrences, he would've followed, but Percy was curious and had to find out what just happened.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a puff of black smoke. Snape gave Harry a calculating look. An ominous muttering had filled the hall. Then Ron and Hermione were tugging on Harry and leading them out of the hall.

People parted for them, but Percy followed them out of the hall. The trio was going fast, but once they were outside the hall, Percy did an even faster pursuit.

"What was that?" Percy asked the trio. They didn't slow down, just kept on going. Harry looked as confused as Percy.

When he didn't get an answer, he rounded in front of the trio, crossing his arms with a determined look on his faces. The trio stopped abruptly due to the new obstacle.

"What was that?" Percy repeated.

"Go ask your Hufflepuff friend." Ron snapped and they tried to find a way around the first year Hufflepuff, but Percy blocked them.

"He didn't ask his Hufflepuff friend, he asked you." Annabeth went around the trio and stood next to Percy. Ron's face got a disgusted tinge to it. She knew that the Weasley household hated Slytherins just as much as Slytherins hated them.

"I'm sure you'll hear the stories tomorrow." Hermione reasoned and then she pushed past Percy and Annabeth, disappearing down the hall.

Percy and Annabeth shared a look, whatever it was, it wasn't good. "I'll see you later, better check on Justin and listen to how 'Potter tried to kill him'" Percy made quotation marks. He then smiled at Annabeth. "We'll get down to the bottom of this by tomorrow."

"I'm sure the Slytherins will be bragging about it too." Annabeth rolled her eyes. They both checked to see that the hall was empty and then Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, which still felt weird after being in these small, eleven year old bodies.

"Love you." Percy whispered.

"Love you, too." She smiled and then they went their separate ways.

This year was getting more complicated the longer it went on.

**WaffleLovesCheese23- The big relationships reveal will be in the Order of the Phoenix.**

**hermesexpress- In my last chapter, I made sure to emphasize the yet. Who knows, by the time they reach Deathly Hallows, they could have their powers back. **

**Evilbunny0- Wow! Are you a Ravenclaw or a daughter of Athena or both? I will confirm that two demigods get petrified. I'd love to hear your theories on which two. **

**Lacy- Hmmmmm….I'll think about it. **

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	11. Merry Christmas, You're Petrified

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**FUN FACT: I got the badger idea when I read "Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger."**

**Also happy birthday Percy Jackson! August 18****th**** woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 11: Merry Christmas, You're Petrified**

The next day, a blizzard had broken out, but by then everybody knew that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was a Parselmouth. The day seemed rather normal though and uneventful. In Transfiguration, Frank got yelled at for turning Percy into a badger on accident. After, of course, Professor McGonagall did say that his magic skills were very advanced, but he should put off turning friends into animals for later. He didn't stop blushing for quite awhile.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHR ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATAAAACK!"

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors followed Professor McGonagall out into the hall; Percy hair still had black-and-white-striped hair too. They followed her to see the scene of a black and smoky Nearly Headless Nick half over the face the face of Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"_Caught in the act!_" Ernie yelled, his face white, panting, and pointing his finger dramatically at Harry who looked just as stunned as the rest of the crowd.

"That will do Macmillan!" Professor McGonagall cut in sharply.

Peeves then decided to bob overhead, surveying the chaotic scene. McGonagall's Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were muttering to each very quickly, the Hufflepuffs rather distressed.

"_Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done,_

_You're killing off students, you think it's good fun-"_

"That's enough Peeves!" Professor McGonagall barked. Peeves zoomed backwards, tongue sticking out at Harry.

Eventually, it got figured out. Justin got carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra. Professor McGonagall conjured a fan and made Ernie fan Nick to the hospital wing. She then ordered the students to go back to their teachers, her own students to go back to their common room.

The first year Gryffindors went whispering to their common room, coming up with theories. Ginny seemed distressed again and Jason and Piper comforted her all the way to the portrait.

The Hufflepuffs went quietly, someone crying, the others just sticking together as they moved like a wave to the Hufflepuff basement. They crowded in the common room on the couches and talked.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will fix this." Percy comforted Idony, a small first year girl who was sniffling.

"I'm going home for Christmas." Charlotte, a rather tough girl, nibbled on her nails.

"Me too." Bobby nodded, head going so fast, he looked like a blur.

"We're not." Hazel shook her head, daring Frank or Percy to defy her, which they didn't. "No, Harry Potter or any Slytherin Heir is going to scare us off."

"And you said the hat didn't want to put you in Gryffindor?" Bobby stared in awe at her.

"Oh, Percy, your hair." Hazel gave a fond sigh at the son of Poseidon.

"Yeah, I make stripes look good, don't I?" He tilted his head, modeling the look.

"We'll have to fix that." Hazel said.

"Sorry about that." Frank blushed again. "Aimed my wand at the wrong thing."

"It's fine," said Percy, "Hufflepuff pride and all that, right?"

The next day, there was a stampede of people wanting to get out of Hogwarts until practically the only people left were Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy Weasley, a few Ravenclaws and Slytherns, and the seven demigods.

The seven demigods had taken over the library. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stuck to the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and George used the time to plan pranks. Percy Weasley helped out the teachers. Ginny tagged along with the demigods or moped around the school. Malfoy and his goons stuck to the Slytherin common room most of the time, other times he just walked around snootily.

Percy, whose hair did get fixed, used the quiet time to plan adventures and pranks for when their Hufflepuff friends came back. Hazel and Frank were planning ways to cheer up the Hufflepuffs. Piper and Jason tried to read up on sicknesses the pale Ginny Weasley could have, but other times just played wizard games together. Annabeth decided to read up on many topics, feeling nervous since she had a sneaking suspicion that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to use the Polyjuice Potion soon. Leo had taken the time to start many inventions to give as gifts to the Ravenclaws when they came back.

One day in the library when Ginny decided not to join them, they all sat and did their usual thing, occasionally talking, but most of the time working.

"Do you think Mary would use a book light that can turn into a book mark?" Leo studied his contraption.

"Who's Mary?" Percy scrunched his nose.

"Never mind." Leo said a spell and the wrapping paper covered his invention.

"Sometimes, I wish we all got in the same house." Hazel looked at each person. "I mean, when do we ever have time do this anymore? Percy, Frank, and I are like celebrities to the Hufflepuffs. Annabeth isn't exactly in the most favored house, no offense. Jason and Piper are trying to help Ginny. Leo is either with Luna or in the common room. "

"I know what you mean." Annabeth smiled. "I've missed you guys too."

"Aww" Piper's grin was shining. "Group hug."

They all hugged each other, whether forced or by choice, until Leo's wand, which he was still holding, shot out a poof of blue smoke causing them to cough and then laugh before the librarian glared at them, effectively silencing them after a few quiet giggles.

On Christmas, they woke up early and after getting ready, headed to the tree they used to meet at with their presents for each other.

Percy ended up with a scrapbook with moving pictures of Percy, Hazel, Frank, and their Hufflepuff friends from none other then Frank and Hazel themselves. Percy did note they had a picture of him with his badger black-and-white-striped hair. Jason went with giving him a book of the basics of Quidditch. Piper got him wizard chocolates. Leo gave him a blue bag that was bigger on the inside. Annabeth gave him a framed moving picture of them with their arms around each other's shoulders. If anyone looked at it, they would think they were just friends, but just occasionally their picture selves would look at each other with a gleam in their eyes that pointed otherwise. Coach Hedge had sent him a letter from his mom.

Hazel got a sweater from Percy and a scarf from Annabeth. Leo gave her a whistle that could summon Arion if she wanted too. Jason and Piper gave her a Potions book knowing how good she was doing in the class. Frank gave her a framed moving picture of Arion, knowing she missed the horse. When she asked Frank how he got it, he admitted that Leo and he both got the horse to come by so they could work on the present. In the picture, Arion would race by and then come back, whinny, rear, and then speed back off. Coach Hedge got her a golden coin that shimmered in the light.

Frank got chocolate frogs from everybody but Hazel bringing the count to three hundred in total. They said that they wanted to help with his collection and decided to do it all together. Leo had also made him a book to keep his cards in. Hazel got him a framed picture of the two together taken by Percy the same day Frank had turned him into a badger and Justin got petrified. Their picture selves would occasionally laugh, Frank's picture self blushing and Hazel's waving her wand around. Coach Hedge sent him a book of magical animals.

The three Hufflepuffs also got sent tons of gag gifts from their fellow Hufflepuff first years. The owls kept on stopping by to drop them off. Hazel said they would write thank you notes when they got back to their common room and scratched the owls behind the ears before shooing them off.

Jason got a book of all the Quidditch teams from Percy. Annabeth had gotten him a Quidditch broom magazine so he could have an idea of what he wanted next year, but he seemed to have his eye on the _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_. Frank and Hazel had gotten him a Quidditch pin. Leo had made him a poster of the Quidditch field that had the snitch constantly moving in out of the frame, sometimes close, sometimes far. Piper had gotten him a picture of this year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, the teammates' picture selves moving according to their personalities. Harry's picture self seem to like trying to leave the picture, but being stopped before he could and Fred and George would occasionally let an explosion of fireworks out, causing all the members of the picture to duck and run. Coach Hedge sent him a Quidditch poster.

Piper got a cake from Percy. Annabeth gave her more feathers and an eagle-feather quill. Frank got her wizard candy. Hazel got her a picture of Piper, Jason, and Ginny before the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. In the picture, Piper and Ginny had their matching hairstyles, but Piper had more red and gold feathers. Jason had an arm around both their shoulders and waved his little flag. Piper and Ginny would sometimes laugh and cover their mouths, their hair blowing in the wind. Leo got her an empty diary so she could use her color changing ink finally. Jason himself got her chocolates and a picture of the seven of them. Leo had loved trying out his new camera. Coach Hedge sent Piper a brush that brushed your hair for you.

Jason and Piper had both given Ginny the same picture Hazel had given Piper and in turn Ginny gave them both a few pieces of wizard candy. Mrs. Weasley had also sent them sweaters since she heard all about them in Ginny's letters. Rather flustered, they both put them on.

Leo got a vial of a special type of water from Percy. Annabeth had decided to give him Exploding Snaps. Hazel got him a book of Muggle Inventions so he could laugh over what the wizards thought the items did. Piper and Jason gave him a picture of the seven of them together, different from the one Jason got. From Coach Hedge, he got an apple. Luna sent him a copy of the _Quibbler_. He had started sending out his presents to his fellow first year Ravenclaws already.

Annabeth got a Wizard Chess Set from Jason. Piper gave her an almost identical brush to the one Coach Hedge her. Frank got her a picture of Percy as a badger and with his badger hair too so she could always remember and remind him. Leo got her a strap that goes around her arm and holds her wand for her so that she could easily whip it out and nobody would know because of the sleeve. Hazel got her a set of books. Rachel sent her a Christmas card featuring the auburn-haired witch with her family; it was a wizard picture, despite her mother being a muggle. Percy had given her a gift basket filled with pictures, books, candy, and more Slytherin color ribbon claiming she looked cute with her hair like that. Coach Hedge gave her a Witches Need to Know book.

After they opened their presents, they decided to go separate ways to finish some tasks. Percy, Hazel, and Frank-after Percy gave Annabeth a quick, if yet awkward, peck-went back to the Hufflepuff common room to write their letters. Piper and Jason went and found Ginny and decided to spend Christmas with her. Leo decided to head to the Ravenclaw common room and invent some things, send some presents, and do whatever he when he wasn't with them.

Annabeth decided to read her new books back in the Slytherin common room, completely ignoring her housemates, them doing the same to her.

Meanwhile, three second year Gryffindors were in a girls' bathroom making a Polyjuice Potion.

**TeamLeo- Ooo, fantastic speculating!**

**Rawr- This review made me beam. You got one of the petrified demigods right, which one I can not say.**

**hermesexpress- Let's just say they meet each other a few times in this book (not always on the best terms), but in later books, I can tell you, friendships will form.**

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	12. To Sabotage a Sabotage

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 12: To Sabotage a Sabotage **

Late Christmas day, after a wonderful Christmas feast, Percy, Hazel, and Frank were suspicious when they passed Crabbe and Goyle in the hall. The two boys asked a girl who was clearly a Ravenclaw where their common room was. She didn't look amused as she walked away, glancing back at them.

They froze when they noticed the three Hufflepuffs' eyes on them. Percy stopped what he was saying and stood there, staring at them. Frank and Hazel followed suit. They stared at the two boys for what felt like forever and then Percy shrugged and kept on talking, the three Hufflepuffs continuing on their way.

When Hazel glanced back at them, they seem to let out a sigh of relief and then walked through the doors to the dungeon. Yep, definitely not suspicious there.

A little bit later, in the Slytherin common room, Annabeth was reading in a high back chair by the fire. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle entered the room. Malfoy gestured them to two different empty chairs and walked away.

Annabeth looked up from her book and glanced at the two boys. They seemed to be rather awkward, more then usual, but forcing themselves to look at home.

Malfoy came back and trusted a newspaper clipping under Crabbe's nose. After a second, he gave a rather forced laugh before he handed it to Goyle who didn't laugh as he handed the clipping back to the pale faced boy.

"Well? Don't you think it's funny?"

Goyle gave a weak laugh.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them." Malfoy ranted. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

Crabbe's face was contorted.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" Malfoy questioned.

"Stomachache." He grunted.

_Hmmm…_Annabeth wondered. _Could they have used the Polyjuice Potion today? If so, where is the third one? _

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," Malfoy snickered. "You know, I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet _hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father's always said old Dumbledore's trying to hush it all. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like Creevey in."

Malfoy did an impression of Colin that even the nicest people would have to admit that it was accurate. "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?'"

He looked at his two-maybe-not-goons.

"What's the _matter _with you two?"

The two gave a far-to-late laugh. Malfoy might have been satisfied, but Annabeth wasn't.

"Saint Potter: the Mudbloods' friend," Malfoy said slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think _he's_ Slytherin's heir!"

Crabbe and Goyle seem to take a breath; Annabeth could admit she did too.

"I _wish_ I knew who it _is_, I could help them."

Annabeth decided it was time to join in. She stood up, closed her book, and then put it on the chair, making her way to the three seconds years slowly.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all…" Goyle said.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" Malfoy's voice was sharp as he snapped.

"I wish _I _knew." Annabeth butted in. Malfoy gave her a look as if he was trying to read her. She knew all the things to play with as a Slytherin, sharing a common room with them for the last few months. Crabbe and Goyle didn't look amused by this change. "Not sure what I would do with the information, but it would be nice to know, so many things to do with it."

Malfoy finally got an approving smile and he thrusted out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, don't think we properly met."

She shook his hand. "Annabeth Chase, were you saying something?" She stared at him with her grey eyes fixed, waiting, and he continued.

"My father won't tell me _anything_ about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that is all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing-last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died. _So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time….I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.

"Some people will do _anything _to find out who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Annabeth interrupted Crabbe's rage face before turning to Malfoy's goons. "I heard people talking about sabotage, breaking the rules, _using potions…_"

Malfoy's face got pointier and a disgusted expression filled his face. Crabbe and Goyle got wide eyes and she knew that they knew she caught on.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" Goyle asked, trying to get to a different topic to begin.

"Oh, yeah…whoever it was was expelled," Malfoy nodded. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Goyle asked.

"Azkaban-_the wizard prison_, Goyle," Malfoy looked at him with disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

Annabeth gave a laugh (rule nine: make the person think you are very similar to them) and Malfoy smiled at her, liking the way this first year acted. "Father says to keep my head down let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his place at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Annabeth and Goyle both had concerned looks on their face.

"Yeah…Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor-"

"Ho!" Crabbe yelled.

Malfoy, Goyle, and Annabeth all looked at him. He blushed. _Was his hair turning red? He's in trouble_…The two boys jumped.

"Medicine for my stomach." Crabbe grunted and they sprinted up the common room and hurled themselves at the stone wall. Seems the Polyjuice Potion wore off on the two second years.

Annabeth and Malfoy shared a look. "Well, they were in a hurry."

"Yeah." Malfoy agreed before shrugging. He turned to Annabeth. "So you're one of the Americans?"

"That's correct." Annabeth confirmed. "Did the accent give it away? Or was it the announcement at the beginning of the year?"

Draco drew a smirk. "Do they have a lot of Pureblood families where you come from?" He asked.

"Tons." _Sort of…_Being a god counted right? Whatever, it was close to the truth. It seemed to satisfy Draco and something told Annabeth this Malfoy boy may just be valuable later on in her Hogwarts life.

"What about Muggle-born families?" Draco sounded disgusted.

"I only know of one." It was the truth, sort of. Rachel Dare counted, right? "But, the most common is Halfblood families."

Draco leaned in, interested in what she had to say. "What about you?" 

"Well, my mother is a Pureblood; everybody in her family has had magic since, like, forever." Annabeth wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. "But, my father was a muggle." She conjured her best disgusted face. "We don't talk about him." She tried to fill her voice with the hatred she had of her dad back when she was twelve. It's been such a long time. "My mother made a mistake, got pregnant, and ruined the long running Pureblood lines."

He seemed to believe it. Draco gave her an almost sympathetic look. "For having a Muggle father, you're alright, Chase."

Annabeth smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself, Malfoy. See you around." She stood up and headed to her dormitory. That was a lie, of course, he was a stereotyping, prejudice, and racist kid. Her head was spinning as she collapsed on her bed.

Did she just befriend Draco Malfoy? No, it wasn't that. It was a tolerance of each other.

**Since I finished prewriting this one already, I'm going to try to make Book 2: Swords and Wands: The Prisoner of Azkaban have longer chapters. **

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	13. Gryffindor Down

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 13: Gryffindor Down**

Ginny seemed to be getting better, much to Jason and Piper's excitement. Annabeth had told Percy, and only Percy, of what happened with Malfoy but otherwise the two Slytherins respected each other from a distance. Hazel, Frank, and Percy had started getting in trouble again, but were more famous now then ever, starting to get the third year Hufflepuffs' attention, the second years and first years already conquered. Once they get all the Hufflepuffs to notice them, Percy claimed they would start working on the other houses. Leo had invented, pranked, and was starting to do really good in class.

Everything slowly went back to normal, despite a threat hanging over their heads. It seemed as if Christmas break had done well for all of the students.

"Leo, why are you sad?" Luna asked Leo one day in January as they rested on the couches of the Ravenclaw common room.

"Me?" Leo's smile was faker then a Barbie Doll's. "I'm never sad. I'm the opposite of sad. Here's sad and here's me." 

"Everybody is sad at least once in their life." Luna's dreamy look never left her face. "If they weren't, they wouldn't know what happiness is."

Leo looked up to the light haired girl. "You're right."

Luna smiled at him, a real, focused smile before it resumed back that dreamy look that Leo was coming to love. "Do you think Kniggles are invisible or just good hiders?"

Leo looked down to his potions homework. "I bet you they are such good hide hiders that everybody thinks their invisible."

And so they continued on with their lives like the rest of Hogwarts. Ernie still was suspicious of Harry Potter and told Percy so every time he saw him. Peeves danced in the halls singing a song about how Harry was the Slytherin's heir.

The demigods, however, didn't know what to believe. They were used to the whole rumor theory thing, but sometimes rumor theories turn out to be true. But why would Harry Potter and Ron Weasley want to find out about Draco's knowledge of the Heir of Slytherin if Harry _is_ the Heir of Slytherin? The facts just didn't add up. Maybe the poor Potter just was at the wrong place at the wrong time, something Percy knew all to well. But what about the hissing that had come out of Harry's mouth during dueling club…

Soon it was in the month of February. The sun was starting to shine again and the demigods started to meet at their tree again rather in the quiet library when they had time which was slowly dwindling down to every other Saturday rather every Saturday morning. They would try on Sundays if they couldn't make it on Saturdays though.

It wasn't long until Valentine's Day was there and the Great Hall seemed prepared for it. The walls were covered with large pink flowers, heart-shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling, and a giggling was in the air.

Lockhart topped it off, wearing lurid pink robes and matching the decorations. The teachers all looked rather stone like. Professor McGonagall did not look happy, in fact, a muscle seem to be going in her cheek. Snape didn't look much better, his face an expression of pain one could not describe.

Annabeth glared at the decorations as she brushed confetti off her food, Rachel next to her, staring at the confetti on her own food like it was a horror beyond words. Percy seemed to be making jokes about it causing his fellow Hufflepuffs-Hazel and Frank included-to laugh. Leo listened to Luna's comments about it. Piper and Jason rolled their eyes at how giddy Ginny was for a change.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted after standing up. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all-and it doesn't end here."

Lockhart clapped his hands causing the doors to the entrance hall to be opened by a bunch of surly-looking dwarfs wearing golden wings and carrying harps. Piper had to hold back a gag.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Lockhart beamed. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!" 

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands, refusing to look at any of the students, much less Lockhart himself. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

All day long, the dwarfs barged into classrooms, delivering valentines, much to the teacher's annoyance (Percy, rather jokingly, sent Annabeth one causing the entire class to stare at her for the rest of the period, even when Shauna Fields blew up her potion). When Piper, Jason, Ginny, and some other first years were on their way downstairs, one of the dwarves called out for Harry Potter.

This really interested all the first years and they did have to stop when the dwarf kicked their shins.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," He held his harp in a threatening sort of way. Harry tried to escape, but all it managed was to split his bag in two. His stuff fell all over the floor and he scrambled to grab it. A holdup blocked the corridor.

"What's going on here?" Malfoy had arrived on the scene and Harry was ready to disappear. Jason and Piper shared a look. Ginny seemed to be focused on Harry.

"What's all this commotion?" Percy Weasley arrived.

Harry tried to run for it, but the dwarf knocked him to the ground and sat on his ankles disabling the poor boy.

"Right," The dwarf took a deep breath. "Here is your singing valentine:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord"_

Percy Weasley tried to disperse the crowd, but everybody was laughing extremely loud, some of them even crying cause of how much laughter they had done.

Malfoy snatched up a journal on the ground. He sniggered as he showed it to both Goyle and Crabbe.

"Give that back." Harry was barely heard.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Malfoy showed off the diary. The crowd went quiet. Ginny seemed terrified, looking between the journal and Harry. Piper and Jason looked between her and the journal.

"Hand it over, Malfoy." Percy the Prefect demanded

"When I've had a look," Malfoy waved the diary at Harry.

"As a school prefect-" Percy the Prefect started, but Harry had taken matters in his own hands. He swung his wand out.

"_Expelliarmus!" _The diary flew out of Malfoy's hands and into Ron's who seemed to be happy.

"Harry!" Percy scolded. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!"

Piper and Jason walked into their classroom, Ginny trailing behind them. Harry passed them and when he did, Malfoy pointed his fury at Ginny.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face and ran into the classroom causing Piper to comfort her and Jason to snap at anybody who dared to comment.

Before Piper and Jason could ask Ginny about the diary, class started and when it did, the memory slipped from their minds, their only problem being how Ginny was as pale as she was weeks ago.

Things seem to calm down; the attacker seemed to have retired. Ernie didn't complain about Harry anymore. The mandrakes were almost ready to help the people in the hospital wing.

Life went back to normal as a day at Hogwarts could be. Ginny, no longer pale, seemed to be a bit more secretive, but otherwise she was acting like girl they knew and loved. Percy and Jason were equally excited about the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match despite Percy having to be excused from flying classes and having minimal interest in the sport itself.

"Hufflepuff will cream the Gryffindors, just you watch!" Percy said stubbornly.

"Sure, when Bacchus prefers Diet Coke, maybe." Jason said.

"Oh, shut up."

But, when Jason and Piper saw Hermione speeding off to the library, they decided to follow due to their curious nature on why she wasn't supporting Harry. The rest of the demigods promised to tell Jason everything if in return the couple tells them everything they see and then got ready in the bleachers where they sat during the previous Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.

As the game was getting prepared, the Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood did a warm up lap. Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuff team, in canary yellow, huddled on the ground.

But then Professor McGonagall came with a purple megaphone. "This match has been cancelled." Boos and shouts broke out through the stadium. Oliver Wood landed and ran towards Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you, please!"

"Jason won't like this." Leo muttered.

McGonagall lowered the megaphone. People began flowing back towards the castle, complaining the entire way. Harry, McGonagall, and Ron all started walking to the Hospital Wing. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Rachel, and Luna followed, the demigods having a bad feeling about it.

Professor McGonagall didn't question them, just nodded and led them to the infirmary. "This will be a bit of a shock," McGonagall's voice was gentle as they approached the door. "There has been another attack…_four_ other attacks."

Professor McGonagall pushed the door opened and they entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. Harry, Ron, Percy, Frank, and Hazel remembered her from when they saw and/or were Crabbe and Goyle to ask directions to their common room. On the next bed lay-

"_Hermione!_" Ron groaned. Hermione lay utterly still, eyes open and glassy.

"Jason!" Percy shouted the same time Annabeth gasped: "Piper!"

The two both held the same fate as Hermione.

"Aren't they Halfbloods, why would the _thing _attack them?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Professor McGonagall frowned, as if she had thought about it.

She wasn't the only one.

"They were found near the library, I don't suppose any of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…" Professor McGonagall showed them a shiny object.

She held a small, circular mirror.

The group all shook their heads. Annabeth's mind seemed to be going a thousand miles an hour, but drawing a blank at the end.

"I will escort you all back to your respective houses." Professor McGonagall's voice was heavy. "I need to address the Gryffindors in any case."

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	14. Goodbye Dumbledore, Hello Fear

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is their more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 14: Goodbye Dumbledore, Hello Fear and Sorrow**

There were new rules. All students had to be in their common rooms by six o' clock. Each lesson, the students will be escorted by a teacher. No student can go to the bathroom without a teacher. Quidditch was indefinitely postponed. Evening activities were canceled.

The Gryffindor common room was a blur of activity after McGonagall left. Ginny was crying, her body wracked with sobs. They didn't know what to do with her. Her two best mates were now on a hospital bed like stone statues due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That's four Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff." Lee Jordan listed, counting on his fingers. "Haven't _any_ of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it _obvious _all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The _heir _of Slytherin, the _monster _of Slytherin-why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" He roared. Nods and scattered applause answered him.

Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair next to Lee, looking almost like one of the statues on the hospital beds.

Summer came quickly, creeping over the grounds, sky and lake turning a beautiful shade of blue and huge flowers bloomed in the greenhouse. Percy, Frank, and Hazel, though distressed, were determined to help Annabeth find out what did it to them. Leo began scouring the Ravenclaw library for any book that mentions creatures, chambers, and secrets. Ginny didn't get any better, still crying tons and falling into what felt like depression. Ernie, however, seemed to completely change his idea on Harry Potter, even the Hufflepuff apologized to the boy with the glasses. The only thing that was wrong was the departure of Dumbledore and Hagrid both.

Hogwarts was changed as they knew it.

There would be no visitors at the hospital wing as it was forbidden. With Dumbledore gone, fear was spread like a disease. Laughter wasn't as common, turning into an unnatural sound. Everybody was tense and worried.

"We need to save Piper and Jason _soon_." Frank looked to Percy and Hazel, who both had dropped their scarves and winter coats for their uniforms and robes. The sun was getting hotter as the days passed. They followed Professor McGonagall to Herbology.

"We can't save them, the Mandrakes will do that." Hazel corrected him.

"We can find out what attacked them though." Frank argued.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't hesitate to petrify what's in its way." Percy kept on walking, head forward, thinking of another monster that petrifies what's in her way.

Frank opened his mouth to speak, but then their fellow first year Hufflepuff starting asking the trio's opinion on Harry Potter and the conversation was dropped like a pin.

Meanwhile, on their way to their own class, Leo and Luna were having a similar conversation.

"I wish I knew what is causing all this." Leo's hands fiddled on a piece of parchment that he folded up and with a tap of his wand, sent it off to bother some Slytherins who were whispering near by. The parchment airplane flew around their heads, flapped its wings, and attacked one of the boy's faces.

"That's what adventure is for." Luna read her upside down _Quibbler_. She didn't look up, her, Spectrespecs on her face. Leo was used to when she got like this.

"Did Luna Lovegood just propose for us to go snooping around the school?" Leo grinned at her.

"What better way to find answers then 'snooping', Leo?" Luna didn't seem bothered, still her usual voice and still her usual look. Leo's smile didn't waver until the victim Slytherins started sniggering at Luna and Leo.

"They're laughing at us again, if you weren't with me, they wouldn't do that to you." Luna never seemed anxious, angry, or depressed about anything. Leo liked that about her. She also had this rather quirky habit of being overly honest. It always felt like being knocked down when Leo heard her say things like that, especially since she didn't sound bothered at all. "I have no idea why you stick with me."

"Because, you're my friend, Luna." Leo smiled at the girl. She moved the Quibbler down from her face and smiled at him.

"I like that." She said smiling at him just as much as he smiled at her, but then changed the topic. "Did you see my painting of the Nargles?"

"Oh yes, Luna, it was very nice."

And they carried on their marry way to their next class.

Annabeth listened to Rachel drone on about the pros and cons of Dumbledore leaving, sometimes putting out her own opinion.

"…I mean none of the Slytherins really, you know, like Dumbledore-or Hagrid for that matter-but I don't see their problem. He's like a really cool guy with a white beard and you have to like people with white beards. That makes them old. You _have _to like old people; it's the Law of Life."

Annabeth would've done a spit take if she had been drinking water. She liked Dumbledore because he reminded her of Chiron, but Rachel's words were bizarre. "I wasn't aware of this law."

"That's because you are _American_." Rachel looked at her with a this-is-so-obvious expression, saying the last word with extra pronunciation.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"You are so _strange_, Rachel Ridgewood."

"Not strange; unique." 

Annabeth followed Rachel to class, shaking her head. That witch was absurd.

Later that night, Ginny sniffled, watching Harry, Ron, Fred, and George play Exploding Snaps. She missed Jason and Piper and wished they were back.

"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away, and we could've asked her, and now…"

Percy, Hazel, and Frank, who since they were Hufflepuffs and sitting at the table right next to Gryffindor, overheard Ron Weasley speak to Harry at the Gryffindor table. The trio shared a look. Obviously something had happened and they would have to figure it out.

They didn't have time however, because in class that day, they found out about exams which caused an uproar among Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years.

"But the Chamber of Secrets!" Percy protested against Professor Flitwick. The professor himself stood on his books like always and looked at the class.

"I'm sorry, but-" The teacher tried to speak but the other students had already heard enough and they were not happy.

"This is so unfair."

"The school is in danger and we are having exams."

"Talk about priorities."

"Exams?"

"I didn't learn anything this year!"

"Wait, what?"

"Does that mean we have to study?"

"Can we all shut up? It's not like the school is on fire! Just because a big monster is around the school doesn't mean that we are in immediate danger. Did the monster petrify your hand? No! You can take some exams! Grow some wizard balls!"

The class and Professor Flitwick all turned to Annabeth who wasn't even blushing. She stood up in her seat next to Percy-who seemed to have a different reaction then everybody else-and looked ready to murder.

"That's not a saying yet." Percy coughed behind his hand. "Breaking your own rules, Annabeth, you rebel, you."

And nobody would be able to say that Percy didn't ask for it when Annabeth turned him into a badger that day.

Percy brushed the board for what felt like the millionth time. The dust just seemed to keep coming back or maybe it was Annabeth enchanting the board.

"This is your fault." Annabeth grumbled as she shined the desk.

"It's _my_ fault that _we're_ in detention for _you _turning _me_ into a _badger _just because of _me_ reminding _you_ that 'grow some wizard balls' _isn't_ a saying in 1993 yet?" Percy huffed.

Annabeth's expression softened before she glanced at Percy. "I know a spell to remove the dust." 

It wasn't an apology, but it was the closest Percy was going to get in any situation. He smiled at her and she joined them at the chalk board.

And that night ended in more laughter then the last month held all together.

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was not here all day. I left my house at 7:55 am and got home 9:58 pm leaving me no time to update whatsoever. So I'll give you two updates today, one now and one later.**

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	15. Shadow Stalkers

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is their more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 15: Shadow Stalkers**

The morning started like any other. The Hufflepuffs were led past Professor Lockhart and a group of second year Gryffindors including Harry Potter. Percy got suspicious when Harry commented something against Hagrid when everybody knew they were friends. So Percy managed to sneak out of line, being at the very back and hid behind a statue.

Frank and Hazel had no choice but to follow suit, hoping to keep the boy out of trouble.

So when the two Gryffindors had a run in with Professor McGonagall, they decided to follow them to the hospital wing. Percy, who had become an expert on hiding, did it quite well.

They hid outside the door and with Frank and Hazel as guards; Percy used his wand to amplify the sounds from within the room. He had read up on spells that would be useful to him. Thank you, library.

"Ron, this is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a _basilisk_-a giant serpent! _That's _why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue…."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together as he heard Harry talk. This didn't sound good.

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died-because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin…Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die _again…_and Hermione, Jason, Piper, and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that pulled out her mirror-and-"

Percy gasped, he began whispering to Hazel and Frank what he heard, by the end of the spiel, Frank and Hazel had both lightened up a few shades of color.

"This isn't a tiny snake that shoots poison, is it?" Frank gulped.

"And it can't be scared off by a ferret." Hazel looked between the two boys, but then the hospital wing doors opened, causing noise to erupt in the hall.

When Harry and Ron walked into the corridor, it was empty. Not a single trace of anybody was left behind. The two boys decided to go into the staff room, unaware of their three extra shadows.

Once they were in the staff room, Harry and Ron looked around, the three Hufflepuffs got down and blended in with the shadows. It worked; they didn't seem to notice them. Crouching, they started shuffling to a closet.

Meanwhile, two Gryffindor boys were waiting for teachers to arrive for break so they can update them on this information.

The bell to break never came, only the magical amplified voice of Professor McGonagall.

"_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

"Not another attack? Not now?" Harry spun to stare at Ron.

"What'll we do?" Ron sounded aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?" 

"No, in here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out." Ron snuck into the wardrobe. Harry looked back when he thought he heard a click, but there was nothing there, not even a sign of life. He then got in the wardrobe.

Percy, Frank, and Hazel ducked down and pressed themselves against the inside of the closet door, unnoticed as usual. The closet was hot and stuffy causing the first years to be rather uncomfortable. Frank's big form took up most of the space. It felt hard to breathe do to all three having to share so little air.

The muffled sound of people overhead and the noise of people entering the room were heard all around.

"It has happened." Professor McGonagall announced. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick squealed, Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth, and Professor Snape grabbed the back of a chair…_hard_. Percy, Hazel, and Frank shared a look. This couldn't be good.

"How can you be sure?" Snape voiced his thoughts.

"The Heir of Slytherin," McGonagall was pale, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. '_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_"

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" Madam Hooch asked, sunken in her chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," Professor McGonagall revealed.

Percy had to cover Frank's mouth before he could gasp. Hazel took a breath in, but it got covered up by the other teachers' reaction.

"We have to send all the students home tomorrow. This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

The staffroom door let out a noise as the door was banged open. Lockhart strutted in, beaming.

"So sorry-dozed off-what have I missed?"

The teachers glared at him, hatred, disgust, and distaste filling their eyes. Snape took a step forward rather mockingly.

"Just the man, the very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

"That's right, Gilderoy," Professor Sprout joined in. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I-well-I-" Lockhart sputtered.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" Professor Flitwick piped in.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested." Snape said. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart was practically speechless as he stared at his colleagues.

"I-I-really never-you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Neither Harry and Ron or Percy, Hazel, and Frank had never seen their teachers gang up on one person. It was rather frightening.

With a few more words, the teachers slowly filed out of the room, one by one. When Harry and Ron left, spirits down, Percy, Hazel, and Frank appeared out of the closet and headed to the Hufflepuff common room.

The Hufflepuffs believed them when they said they were late because they accidentally went to the kitchen instead. It sounded like such a first thing to say, no matter how late in the year.

The four common rooms had two things in common at the moment: they were crowded and quiet. Even the Slytherins' voices seemed to be silenced. Nobody knew what was going on, nobody wanted to know.

Except a specific group of students who don't know how to stay out of trouble.

When night fell, Harry, Lockhart, and Ron were in the bathroom. They had just found out about the big Chamber of Secrets from Moaning Myrtle who seemed delighted to be able to tell her deathday story.

Out of Harry's lips, a hissing noise emerged. The tap glowed with a bright white light that began to spin. The sink began to move, right out of sight. A large pipe was left exposed, one big enough for a grown man to slide into.

"I'm going down there." Harry sounded determined.

"Me too," Ron agreed.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," Lockhart said with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just-"

Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at them, but they didn't have to worry because six first years stepped in front of him, completely blocking his path and they didn't look ready to move.

"Going somewhere, Lockhart?"

**Another chapter-as promised! **

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	16. The Chamber of Secrets

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is their more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Chamber of Secrets**

It was a daring move, but to the demigods it was something they do all the time. Daring was their middle name. Lockhart certainly didn't expect it. Neither did Harry or Ron. The demigods and witch didn't expect each other either.

"Wait, Percy, Hazel, Frank…how did you know to come here?" Leo asked. He and Luna both stared at the Hufflepuff trio, seeking answers. They had taken quite awhile to find out how to get here.

"We followed Harry and Ron, duh, how did _you two_ know to be here?" Percy crossed his arms. Frank and Hazel nodded. They didn't expect a full party when they decided to follow the two Gryffindors.

"We went snooping and realized the only way for something that petrifies people to not get caught would have to be through the pipes. Luna then reminded me of this bathroom. We just found Harry and Ron on the way." Leo leaned back and crossed his arms, proud of their discoveries. "What about _you, _Annabeth?

Annabeth put her hand out to stop Lockhart from taking another step. "I read a book about the basilisk, realized that a basilisk could only get through school with the pipes and the only bathroom unused was this one, so I just decided to check it out tonight. I wasn't expecting an audience."

"I don't know about any of you, but I want to know why there is a bunch of first years here?" Ron asked. He wasn't expecting to be followed. And he was expecting to be followed, he wouldn't have suspected first years to be the one following.

"It doesn't matter, Ginny is running on seconds." Harry's words brought Ron back to Earth. The ginger's face turned stony and he stood up straighter.

"Take us with you." Percy turned to Harry. Obviously, Potter was in charge.

"Umm…" Harry eyed them. They could use all the help they can get...but…they would be in danger, they could die, to many things could go wrong. "No. I can't let you guys do that. It's too dangerous."

"If you don't take us, we're just going to follow you." Annabeth glared at the boy. She has fought in two wars and has been on more quests then she could count on one hand. This basilisk wouldn't be the worse thing she has face. There were other things in the world that scared Annabeth more then she could ever know.

Harry sighed. "Fine."

"See, no need for me!" Lockhart piped in, trying to get around Annabeth and the others.

"You can go first." Ron snarled.

"Ladies, gentleman," Lockhart's face was as white a piece of paper when he approached the opening. "What good will it do?"

Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe. Percy gave Harry an approving glance.

"I really don't think-" he had started to say, but Ron gave him a push and he slid out of the sight of both groups. Harry then slid down the pipe, Ron next. Percy went first, Annabeth quickly following. Leo pushed Frank down there next. Luna and Leo then slid down. Hazel was the last to go.

It was like an endless, slimy, dark slide. To Percy, it looked like a dragon's throat, and he could speak from knowledge. Pipes branched off in all directions, but none as large as the one they resided in. It twisted and turned, going downwards. The pipe straightened out and shot out its residents one by one

They landed on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel. The tunnel was big enough to stand in. Quickly, they began getting to their feet as they landed. All of them were covered in slime now they were down the pipe.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry's voice echoed in the tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably"

"We're under the lake."

Ron and Percy stared at each as they said the two facts at the same time. They then turned to the walls, which were dark and slimy, just like the pipe they came from.

"_Lumos!" _Harry muttered. His wand lit up, lighting up a little circle around him._ "_C'mon," he said to the group and they headed off, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was darker then planned. It was so dark; they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows looked like monsters creeping in the dark, ready to eat them at any moment. It was quite frightening. 

"Remember," Harry's voice was just above a whisper. "Any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…."

The tunnel was quiet. Very quiet. The only sound they heard was Ron stepping on a rat's skull. They had all jumped when they heard the _crunch! _Harry had lowered his wand and they realized it was littered with small animal bones.

"I hate dark places underground." Percy muttered, thinking of a different dark, underground place. Annabeth grabbed his hand, but nobody seemed to notice since they were in the back of the group.

"Harry-there's something up there-" Ron's voice was hoarse, he grabbed Harry's shoulder.

They froze, watching. Something was outlined in the dark. It was huge and curved and-to their relief-not moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the others. Lockhart's hands were over his eyes. Ron looked pale and ghostly in the wand light. Frank was breathing heavily, but his eyes held a determined look. Leo squinted to see the creature better. Luna tilted her head, causing her hair to pile to one side. Percy and Annabeth had poker faces on, but their eyes showed their fear with something else in there: the adrenaline rush of going on an adventure; of finding something unknown.

Very slowly, Harry narrowed his eyes as much as he could and he edged forward, his wand up high. The light showed a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty.

"It seems the snake has shed his skin." Luna murmured, watching the snake skin as if it might come to life.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

Gilderoy Lockhart fell to his knees, in shock or fear, they could never tell you. Ron turned around.

"Get up," Ron's voice was sharp as the edge of a sword. He pointed his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet and before anybody could move, dived at Ron, effectively knocking him to the ground. Harry and the others jumped forward, but Lockhart straightened panting and Ron's wand in his hand.

Seeing Lockhart's usual smile gave the group chills.

Harry seemed almost in shock. Percy and Annabeth held their wands at the ready, going in a defense position. Frank held his wand low by his side, ready to attack if needed. Hazel growled, holding her own wand up. Leo held both hands low, one holding his wand; he eyed Lockhart like he was a mechanical malfunction. Luna didn't get her wand out from where it rested on her ear, but she did study Lockhart. Ron was still on the floor.

"The adventure ends here, ladies and gentleman!" he said proudly. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you all _tragically _lost your mind at the sight of her mangled body-say goodbye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's wand high over his head and yelled "_Obliviate!" _

Lockhart made a mistake. He chose the wrong wand to steal. The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Percy and Annabeth dropped to the ground. Hazel dropped to the ground, arms over her head. Harry flung his arms over his head and started running, Frank, Leo, and Luna behind him. The others were to slow though. Great chunks of tunnel ceiling were thundering to the floor. In the next moment, the four were standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Raise your hand if you're alive!" Leo shouted.

Muffled groans answered him, but no defined answer.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" Ron's muffled voice answered him. "We're all _mostly_ okay! This git's not, though. He got blasted by the wand-"

There a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as if Ron kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"And Percy's leg is bleeding…a lot." Ron reported.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, cracks were appearing in it. Now wasn't the time to see if he could break apart big things. The whole tunnel could collapse and then they would all be dead.

There was another thud as Ron kicked Lockhart in the shins again. They were wasting time. There was only one thing to do. Before, Harry could speak; however, Leo looked to him.

"Go." Leo ordered in a way that not even Luna had heard before. His voice was steely. "We'll help move the rocks. If we work from both sides, it'll be faster. Just go!"

"You might belong in Gryffindor/Where dwell the brave at heat/Their daring, nerve, and chivalry/Set Gryffindors apart." Luna mused, she stared at the boy who lived and then turned to the wall of rocks.

Harry looked at the three first years that had started staring at the wall, trying to solve the problem. He looked between them, covered in dust, slime, and a bit of a daring nature surrounding them. Harry turned to the wall.

"Ron, wait there," he called to the wall. "Wait with Lockhart and the others. I'm going on….If I'm not back in an hour…."

Silence filled the tunnel as his words settled in. Leo smiled at Harry, not a nice smile, but a grim one. It was so well done that Harry could tell Leo had worn that smile before. He didn't think a first year could accomplish the expression so well.

"We'll try and shift some of this rock," Ron said, his voice quivered slightly, but he sounded like he was trying to keep it steady. "So you can-can get back through. And, Harry-"

"See you in a bit," Harry said, trying to inject some confidence in his voice, but it still shook. With one last look at Leo, Luna, Frank, and the rock wall that separated them from freedom, he turned around.

The three first years were left nothing of Harry's besides his silhouette basked in the white light of the wand growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

**GIVE ME IDEAS FOR PRISONER OF AZKABAN PLEASE! As we are growing close to the end of this book, I find I need help for the next one. What do you want to see in the next book? I'm not going to make everything requested happen but I will write what fits into the plot of the books. Please and thank you!**

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	17. The Wall that Divides Us

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is their more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 17: The Wall that Divides Us**

There was only the sound of rocks being shuffled that filled the tunnel. Percy's leg had been wrapped in some of Lockhart's cloak ("Yes, sir, I'm sure you'd be fine with us taking just a piece of your cloak."), but it was still bleeding. His leg also was at a weird angle. He would definitely have to go to the hospital wing when they got back up.

"I'm fine." Percy muttered as he tried to stand up, but Annabeth just pushed him back down. _Stupid rock that fell on him_ he leaned against the tunnel wall and blew hair out of his face, arms crossed.

Hazel, who may not have her demigod powers at the moment, was still good with tunnels and was saying which rocks needed to be pulled out and which ones could stay. Ron listened to her since she sounded like she knew what she was doing.

Lockhart sat on the ground, groaning and muttering. He hadn't done much of anything since the explosion.

On the other side of the tunnel, the two demigods and the witch helped Ron move the rocks by magic (Leo and Luna) and with their hands (Frank).

This continued on until two figures came running up the tunnel and there was a small human sized hole in the wall.

"Harry! Ginny!" Frank yelled in greeting. Automatically, all progress stopped and Ron seemed to be unable to form words.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as the two figures quickened their pace. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

Ron gave a strangled cheer. Percy whooped but then winced as pain went up his leg. Annabeth pushed him back down. Hazel clapped. Luna, Frank, and Leo crowded Harry and Ginny with tons of questions.

Ron's face peered through the small human sized gap.

"_Ginny!" _He thrust his arm through the gap to pull her through. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How-what-where did that bird come from?"

A fiery bird swooped through the gap after Ginny.

"Is that a phoenix?" Leo asked, interested in the fiery bird.

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry squeezed himself through.

Leo, Luna, and Frank all squeezed their way through one by one to join them. Frank went last. They had to move one rock so he could squeeze through. He silently cursed his body build.

"How come you've got a _sword?" _Ron asked, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hands.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," Harry gave a sideways glance to Ginny who started crying even more.

"To all of us?" Annabeth glared at him with cold eyes. She had perfected the Slytherin Glare.

"To all of you." Harry agreed after a moment of silence. It was only fair that they knew what happened just as much as Ron.

"But-" Ron tried.

"Later," Harry wasn't going to go through the story now, not in the chamber and _not_ in front of Ginny. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," Ron said, still looking puzzled, but jerked his head to towards the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see."

Fawkes, the phoenix, led the way. His wide scarlet wings were a soft golden color in the darkness. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were right behind him. Percy, with his arms around Leo and Frank's shoulders managed to do an awkward hop behind them. Behind the trio, Luna, Hazel, and Annabeth got ready to catch Percy if he were to fall. They found Lockhart, sitting there, humming to himself.

"His memory's gone," Ron said. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart gave a good-natured glance to them.

"Hello," he smiled. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at the others.

Harry bent and studied the pipe.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" Harry asked Ron who shook his head. Fawkes swooped past Harry and then fluttered in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the darkness of the tunnel. He waved his long golden tail feathers.

"He wants you to grab hold of his feather." Luna hummed, looking at the fiery bird with a twinkle in her eyes.

"But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-" Ron protested.

"Fawkes," Harry said, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny, grab Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you," Ron said sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand. Frank, Leo, keep a grip on Percy and Frank grab Lockhart's hand. Annabeth grab Frank's hand and then Luna and Hazel, you do the same to Annabeth and each other."

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt. The others all followed Harry's instruction until Luna was the last one in the long line of people.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through all the people and then, in a rush of wings, they were flying upwards through the pipe. Lockhart shouted about how amazing it was below him. Percy made a strange noise, obviously not liking the sensation. The chill air whipped through Harry's hair and then they landed on the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Ow!" Percy let out a hiss of pain. Now that they were in better light, he could see his leg. Already, blood has leaked through the cloth. His leg was certainly not supposed to go at the angle. He looked away, feeling bile rise in his throat. The sink slid back into place as if it was never moved. Myrtle goggled at the group, but mostly Harry.

"You're alive."

"There's no need to sound so disappointed." Harry replied grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses. Percy sniggered.

"Oh, well…I'd just been thinking…if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," Myrtle blushed silver.

Percy turned a shade of green and covered his mouth with his hand before muttering about happy thoughts. Harry looked startled. "After we get this settled, Percy, you are _so _going to the hospital wing."

With those words, they hobbled out into the empty, dark corridor that didn't seem that frightening anymore.

"Urgh!" Ron said. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown _fond _of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

Tears were still falling down Ginny's face. She remained silent.

"Where now?" Ron gave Ginny an anxious look. They didn't have to think for long since Fawkes led them down along the corridor until they were standing outside Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked before pushing the door open.

For a moment, silence filled the room as nine people filled the doorway, covered in muck, slime, and blood in certain cases. Percy still clung onto Frank and Leo, who both were growing tired from caring the boy that may have been scrawny, but was turning into a dead weight. Ginny had tears falling down her face. Harry was covered in lots of blood. A piece of Lockhart's cloak was missing.

"_Ginny!" _

Mrs. Weasley, who had been crying in front of the fire leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both flung themselves at their daughter.

Harry looked past them. Professor Dumbledore stood by the mantle piece, beaming. Professor McGonagall was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes swept past the students and professor and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Mrs. Weasley then attacked Harry and Ron in a huge embrace

"You saved her! You saved her! _How _did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," Professor McGonagall said weakly.

Mrs. Weasley had let go Harry. He hesitated then walked over to the desk and dropped the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Riddle's diary. Frank and Leo dropped Percy on a sofa, McGonagall giving him a concerned look.

Then Harry started from the beginning. For a quarter of an hour, he spoke into the silence. He told them about the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing the basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle have been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom where they ran into the first years who had the same thought…

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as Harry took a few breaths. "so you found out where the entrance was-breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add-but how on _earth _did you get out of there alive, Potter?"

So Harry then began on the next part of the tale: told them how they got separated from the others and how he went on ahead to get Ginny, Fawke's timely arrival, the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered. He had avoided mentioning Riddle's diary and Ginny all together. She sat with her head on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, crying.

Instinctively, Harry turned to Dumbledore, who smiled faintly. The firelight glanced off his spectacles.

"What interests _me _most," Dumbledore's voice was gentle, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

Relief spread through Harry's body. He didn't want to be the one to tell everybody.

"W-what's that?" Mr. Weasley said in a stunned voice. "_You-Know-Who? _En-enchant _Ginny? _But Ginny's not…Ginny hasn't been…has she?"

"It was this diary," Harry said quickly, showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen…"

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered down at its burnt, soggy pages.

"Brilliant," his voice was soft. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned to the Weasleys, who were bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school…traveled far and wide…sank so deeply in the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "What's our Ginny got to do with-with-_him?"_

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year-"

"_Ginny!" _Mr. Weasley was flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you _anything_? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain? _Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was _clearly _full of Dark Magic-"

"I d-didn't know," Ginny sobbed into her hands. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it-"

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away and bring Mr. Jackson with her." Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. He glanced from the sobbing ginger girl to the unconscious first year boy lying on the sofa. "This has been a terrible ordeal for Miss Weasley. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and swung it open. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, streaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice-I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment. It would be nice for her to see Miss McLean and Mr. Grace all well."

"So Hermione's okay!' Ron said brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," Dumbledore said.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out and Mr. Weasley, after picking up the unconscious form of Percy Jackson, followed, looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "I think all this merits a good _feast. _Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," Professor McGonagall said crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with the students, shall I?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore said.

She left, leaving the students to gaze uncertainly at Dumbledore. They weren't going to get punished, were they? What had Professor McGonagall meant?

"I seem to remember, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, telling you that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules." Dumbledore gazed at them.

Ron opened his mouth in horror.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore continued, smiling. "You will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School and-let me see-yes, I think two hundred points each will do. So four hundred points for Gryffindor for the bravery of Harry and Ron, six hundred points to our Hufflepuffs for our friends: Percy, Hazel, and Frank, two hundred points for Slytherin for the perceptive abilities of Annabeth I say, and four hundred points to the wise Luna and Leo."

The wizards and witches in front of Dumbledore turned pink. Ron was the same color as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth.

"But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

They had all forgotten about the professor. He was standing in a corner, still wearing a vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, he looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, as if he was going to be interrupted "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a professor?" Lockhart seemed surprised. "Goodness, I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained.

"Dear me," Dumbledore shook his head. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" Lockhart said dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has though,." He pointed at Harry, trying to be helpful as possible. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you all mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore turned to the students. "I'd like a few more words with Harry…"

And the seven students led Professor Lockhart out of the office and left Harry and Dumbledore to talk about matters.

**I have been checking out your ideas and I like them. I have decided that I most likely am bringing in more demigods for the Goblet of Fire (yes, this includes Nico), but only for that year as they will be entered as a school (is that a good idea?). Nico is coming back for Deathly Hallows though. I already have his role kind of figured out in this series. **

**I think I'll have Annabeth discover the time turner first. **

**They will slowly start gaining back their powers and at the end of Halfblood Prince, there powers will be back. **

**Leo **_**will **_**get some spotlight next book, I remember writing that even before I posted **_**this **_**story. **

**Dumbledore already knows about the demigods by the way. In a way, he set it up; he had a letter sent to Chiron (who the letter is sent by will be revealed in Halfblood Prince) a week before the demigods left. It had a list of the attending students at Hogwarts in the year 1933. Then Chiron talked to Hecate and Zeus, they checked and did see that seven demigods were at Hogwarts in that year. This led to where we are now. **

**KEEP SENDING IDEAS PLEASE! Want to see more of a character? Want to hear the demigods or their friends talk about something? Want to see some of the Hufflepuff gang's adventures?**

**One more chapter to go!**

**Please review with questions, thoughts, or anything!**


	18. A Dazzling End, For Now

**Book 1: Swords and Wands: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Summary: The Seven are sent back in time, deaged, become witches and wizards, and get to attend Hogwarts in Harry Potter's second year. Mission: Help Harry Potter in the fight against Voldemort. Problem: They are a bunch of eleven-year- olds. How long will they have to stay at the school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is there more to their mission then what it seems? **

**My Book References: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (first year stuff), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (events)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP and I never will.**

**Chapter 18: A Dazzling End, For Now**

The Hogwarts feast was different then any other feast from before. Everybody wore their pajamas, the celebration going on all night. Harry himself didn't know whether the best part was Hermione running towards him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting him. Hagrid turned up half past three, cuffing Harry and Ron on the shoulders so hard that they were knocked into plates. Jason and Piper didn't join them, due to wanting to keep an eye on Ginny after their reunion.

On the other side of the Great Hall, the Slytherins were complimenting Annabeth on her skills. The only one not excited was Draco, who heard about his father and sat at the end of the table pouting the entire time.

At the Ravenclaw table, Luna and Leo were treated like heroes. They welcomed Penelope Clearwater back, too. Many of the Ravenclaws praised Luna and Leo for having the courage to go against the rules to do their tasks.

Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table, they were applauding almost winning the house cup, welcoming Justin Finch-Fletchley back, cheering for Hazel and Frank, and writing a huge Get Well Soon card for Percy and stealing some treats for him.

This year, the Gryffindors one the house cup by only one point just because of their previous victory at the Gryffindor match. The Hufflepuffs had been second, the Slytherin's third, and the Ravenclaws were last.

Professor McGonagall had announced that exams were canceled as a school treat.

Dumbledore announced that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year due to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. The teachers have never cheered louder.

The end of the term ended quickly. Defense Against the Dark Arts was canceled. Jason and Piper, now told the entire story, were happy. Ginny was extra happy to be diary free and surrounded by her two closest friends. Percy was released from the hospital wing two days after the feast, admittedly using crutches. The Hufflepuffs threw a party for him though. Malfoy was rather resentful and sulky after what happened to his father.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts express. The demigods split up to sit with their friends, knowing they would see each other all summer. Percy, Hazel, and Frank sat with all the other fist year Hufflepuffs. Luna and Leo sat in a compartment with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Annabeth sat with Rachel in a few other first year Slytherins. Jason and Piper joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny in a compartment to themselves.

The Gryffindors made the most of their last few hours were they were legally allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic.

They were almost at King's Cross Station when Harry remembered something.

"Ginny-what did you see your brother doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

Both Jason and Piper turned to the ginger haired girl, obviously feeling left out. You miss two much when you are petrified by a giant snake.

"Oh, that," Ginny giggled. "Well-Percy's got a _girlfriend."_

Fred dropped a stack of books George's head.

"_What?_"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," Ginny said. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them _kissing _in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was-you know-attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added, rather anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred said.

"Definitely not," George sniggered.

Piper and Jason had seen those expressions on the Stoll Brothers enough to know that they were lying straight through their teeth.

The Hogwarts Express, slowly and finally, stopped.

Harry pulled out a quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"This is called a phone number," he told the red haired boy, scribbling it twice before tearing it into two pieces and handing to each of them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer-he'll know. Call me at the Dursley's, okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"We'll write you, Ginny, and we can hang out over summer. You can come over, we can go over. Whatever works!" Piper smiled at Ginny.

"Gladly." Ginny smiled.

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" Hermione asked as their group made it off the train and joined the crowd going towards the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" Harry sounded flabbergasted. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…"

Jason and Piper held back as they disappeared through the gateway to the Muggle World. They waited for Percy, Hazel, and Frank, who were saying goodbye to their Hufflepuff gang.

The eleven Hufflepuffs exchanged a few more words. They hugged and then they broke apart, Percy, Hazel, and Frank joining Piper and Jason, waiting for their other demigod friends.

Leo and Luna exchanged goodbyes a little ways away. They hugged a second longer then normal after promising to write each other and to hang out; they broke apart, Leo standing with his demigod friends.

Annabeth was last; she hugged Rachel, promised to write, hang out, and all that. Rachel joined the crowd and Annabeth joined the demigods. They smiled at each other with a special look in their eyes.

And then, together, they disappeared through the gateway to the Muggle World.

Summer was busy for the seven. They were constantly doing something. Jason and Piper had practically moved into the Weasley's house. Percy, Hazel, and Frank planned adventures and wrote to their Hufflepuff gang constantly, asking for advice or exchanging stories. Annabeth and Rachel spent an equal amount of time at each other's houses, most of the time spending the night. Luna and Leo would hang out all day together. Coach Hedge was used to only having a few of the demigods at a time.

Annabeth still received the _Daily Prophet _and made sure to keep an eye on the wizard world. Jason had read more then ever on Quidditch and was learning even more when he slept over at the Weasley's in Ron's room.

One day, when the seven had a rather large slumber party with Ginny, Luna, Rachel, and eight Hufflepuffs as the guests, they were all hanging out at the playground they had asked the gods for so they could do something with their friends (that was their age level of course).

The eleven Hufflepuffs, six boys and five girls, had met up under the shade of playground and began planning next year's activities. Jason, Piper, and Ginny had conquered the swing set. Rachel, Luna, and Leo were pleased to be talking about something wizard related.

Annabeth had noticed Coach Hedge watching them, so she slipped away before joining him at the edge of the playground.

"What are you thinking?" Annabeth asked, sitting next to him on the grass.

"Look at you guys." Coach Hedge didn't sound like he usually did. He sounded almost sad. "One year at a magic school and Percy, Frank, and Hazel started a gang, Leo is constantly hanging out with that Luna girl, Jason and Piper are never around anymore, and you made friends with an English girly girl. Let's not forget you guys helped save the school too."

Annabeth thought about it. It was rather strange. It was almost as if they made a home of this world.

That was because they did, she thought.

"You kids just seem to love this place." Coach Hedge looked at her. "You made a home out of it."

"Yeah, yeah we did."

Annabeth was a 100% sure that next year was going to be even better and even wilder. Who knows what could happen at the best school for witches and wizards. She certainly couldn't wait to find out.

And thus, the story comes to a dazzling end, for now…

**TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 2: SWORDS AND WANDS: THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN **

**So this concludes book 1. Tomorrow book 2 will be posted, most likely, around four pm. Just keep an eye out for it. **


End file.
